Segundas impresiones
by eau de toilette
Summary: Varios años después de la guerra, en una pequeña ciudad lejana de Mundo-mágico, Draco Malfoy es considerado como la persona más introvertida de la comunidad. Hasta que Ginny y Ron deciden entablar amistad con él. Hasta que una muñeca de tamaño real se les cruza en el camino y pareciese que el mundo se encuentra al revés...más no es así. AU
1. En un mundo perfecto

_**A/N:**__ He aquí presento mi extraña historia, basada en la película __**"Lars and the real girl"**__ con Ryan Gosling __—suspira— más que nada escrita de todo corazón para la comunidad Draco y Ginny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! de facebook (por si quieren unirse…deberían) para el reto: películas de verano._

_Algunas cuestiones pueden resultar sugestivas y ser malinterpretadas, por si eres menor de edad. Así que lee con discreción. Los personajes son posiblemente OOC, además de la muy posible adición de personajes extras, pero que va. Es el mundo del fanfiction. —al menos que seas un lector muy quisquilloso— y claro, Harry Potter y todo su esplendor es propiedad de nada más y menos que de J.K Rowling._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Segundas impresiones**

.

.

.

A muy pocas personas les agradan los miércoles.

El alba de aquella mañana tenía una tonalidad anaranjada pálida y melancólica.

Era un otoño muy peculiar, con sus cambios bruscos de temperatura. Especialmente en las mañanas.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Arrasaste con el cartón de leche! —exclamó con fuerza Ron Weasley, una de sus manos manteniéndose ocupada cogiendo un tazón color púrpura.

Una pequeña ave se posó valerosamente en uno de los cables de electricidad

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Estaba provisto que sería un buen día.

— ¡Necesito que bajes pero ya!

— ¡Ugh, serás necio! —apareció finalmente la joven, sus cabellos rojizos hechos una maraña, y la camisa que utilizaba como pijama al revés. —¿No ves que aún no me he arreglado?

—Síguele desvelándote, síguele.

—Ya me tienes aquí. —Ginny se cruzó de brazos—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¡Leche carajo! ¡Un miserable cartón de leche!

—Eres un exagerado Ron. —Y _demasiado gruñón. Ahora entiendo porque Hermione lo dejó._ Abrió un viejo cajón donde se encontraban un juego de llaves pertenecientes a la alacena. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo habitando temporalmente en casa de su hermano, —las plagas de insectos habían arruinado su departamento por completo— había sido sencillo aprenderse los lugares, compartimentos, y cualquier lugar existente de la casa. Se incorporó momentáneamente hasta dar en blanco con un nuevo cartón de leche, dejándolo reposar en la mesa de madera.

—¿Cómo se dice?

—Humf…—Ronald era un glotón, de eso no cabía duda.

—¿Cómo? ¡No escuché bien!

—Gracias _Gen-ee_ —musitó el joven al sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca. —Deberías arreglarte, te ves terrible. El _afro_ no te queda nada bien.

Y…otro golpe más. Sólo que más fuerte.

La joven no dijo más y subió hacia su habitación —_temporal, no olvidar_— dando paso a su rutinario intervalo de retoque para ir a su trabajo.

La vida del adulto es rutinaria, el saber qué hacer, hacia donde ir…que comer y a qué horas salir, total, todos los días es lo mismo. Lo único que le molestaba, era que ahora su trabajo —un viejo edificio perteneciente a una revista popular de la ciudad—le quedaba más lejano, lo cual era distinto a su antiguo departamento. Pero esos son mínimos detalles.

Haber decidido venirse a vivir lejos de Mundo-mágico (Ginny vivía en una pequeña comunidad a las afueras de Londres, donde la mayoría de la populación eran personas muy adultas pero de espíritu inquebrantable) era la mejor decisión de su vida.

Sólo ella y Ron sobrevivieron en su numerosa familia. Y Charlie, pero él vivía en otro lugar, otro mundo que sólo él podía comprender.

La Guerra finalizó años atrás, aún se podían contar con los diez dedos de sus manos.

Lamentablemente, uno tiene que continuar, por más difícil que sea.

Las pesadillas desaparecieron desde hace mucho. Tanto, que apenas lo recuerda.

Pero eso sí, siempre recuerda que el desayuno no se hace solo. Y que su hermano no es de mucha ayuda.

Finalizando su vestimenta con un broche color turquesa en su corto y ondulado cabello, descendió nuevamente hacia la cocina; encontrándose —_nuevamente_— con el rostro pecoso de su inadvertible hermano.

Ron le dirigió una mirada superficial mientras leía el diario, por lo que Ginny se acercó al área de platos y cubiertos. Al coger un pequeño plato de porcelana, fijó su vista hacia la ventana y se encontró al vecino de la casa de al lado. El hombre se encontraba de espaldas, hincado y si divisabas minuciosamente, una pequeña navaja en una de sus manos enguantadas. Posiblemente limpiando alguna de sus plantas. _Tiene finta de jardinero_.

—Oye Ron.

—Dime Ginbug.

—¿El vecino de al lado es jardinero? —preguntó Ginny con su voz habitual.

—No, es Draco Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!—al pelirrojo le pareció divertido el semblante atónito de su hermana.

—Ya me escuchaste, —replicó el joven, sus ojos una mezcla de picardía y burla. —el mismísimo Malfoy de carne y hueso.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que viva en el mismo lugar que nosotros? —exclamó aún más alarmada.

—No lo sé, Ginbug. Merlin, no puedo saberlo todo. Pero no te preocupes, Malfoy no muerde ya.

¿Escuchó bien?

Su hermano… ¿Cómo era esto posible?

No sabía si echarse a reír o arrancarse el cabello de lo inaudito que era la situación.

Se acercó a la mesa, quitándole en segundos el papel periódico que cogía su hermano y depositándolo en un rincón. Después, buscó una silla y se sentó en ella, para terminar diciendo:

—Explícate.

Ron la miró por unos reflexivos momentos, hasta que finalmente dio un suspiro, como si fuese a contar una larga historia. Tal y cómo los abuelos los hacen.

—Cuando yo llegué a esta casa, Malfoy ya vivía en la casa de al lado. Supongo que fue coincidencia. —sus ojos se tornaron más azules, posiblemente por la claridad del día— Bien, lo siguiente que diré sonará raro pero el tipo ha cambiado.

—¿A qué te refieres con que ha _cambiado_? —preguntó Ginny contrariada —¿Guarda ataúdes con personas en su ático? ¿Come carne cruda?

—No seas estúpida, bien sabes que él no fue de _esos_. Y está comprobadísimo.

—De acuerdo. Continúa. —cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, en posición relajada.

—El punto es, que Draco Malfoy no es el mismo patán que alguna vez nos molestó no una, sino incontables veces. Me lo he topado un par de veces, y es extrañamente cordial. No dice muchas palabras.

—Tal vez quiere enmendar los errores.

—Puede ser. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—El individuo se volvió muy raro.

—Ah, es maricón.

—No tonta, lo que quiero decir es que es muy conocido en la comunidad. Pero por ser extraño. No habla con las personas. ¿Si ves que hay una iglesia a menos de un kilómetro de aquí? Marc, mi compañero del trabajo me invitó para que fuese y me volviese más espiritual y esas cosas. Bueno, las veces que he asistido, Malfoy se encuentra ahí, pero siempre se sitúa en el lugar más alejado y cuando termina el protocolo, desaparece rápidamente. Algunos han intentado hablarle, pero el tipo sólo responde con sí o no y desaparece. Es de las cosas más extrañas que he visto.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—No sé si creerte Ron.

—Te hablo con la verdad, es tan loco y descabellado pero es cierto. Además de que se viste _fatal_.

—Que bastardo eres. —replicó Ginny con un gesto de desaprobación. —¿Qué crees que le suceda?

—Fácil. Es un maniático.

—Ronald…

—No lo sé Ginny. —La expresión del pelirrojo se volvió sombría. Sus cejas se fruncieron y ligeras arrugas aparecieron en su frente. —Muchas veces me pregunté si su actitud era una simple_ apariencia falsa_, pero creo que va más allá de eso.

Por las palabras y la mirada de su hermano, Ginny comprobó que la Guerra le había dejado un estrago muy profundo, pero que en alguna manera, le había ayudado a madurar.

De pronto, sintió extraña simpatía por Draco Malfoy. Su mente lo dibujaba, el cabello platino cubierto de crema para el pelo, extremadamente alisado, y vestido de un _overol_ para jardinería. Era curioso y divertido, el simple hecho de imaginárselo.

—¿Y si le hacemos amistad?

—¿Tú? ¿Ginny Weasley? —Ron se echó a reír con sarcasmo. —Ahora que mierda te picó.

—Vamos, no es una mala idea.

—Es tan mala que no te resultará. —giró sus ojos en expresión de aburrimiento.

—¿Al menos lo has intentado?

—No.

—No seas cabezota y apóyame. Tengo la sensación que resultará. —Eran esas sonrisas brillantes de las que no podías _echarte para atrás_.

El joven lo pensó un largo rato, mientras se levantaba para alistarse hacia su empleo.

—¿Cuál es tu razón para intentarlo Gin-gin?

Ginny se giró hacia la ventana. Ya no había rastros de aquel _peculiar jardinero_, pero sus guantes amarillos se divisaban a lo lejos.

—Cómo tú dices, tal vez se volvió raro; pero no por eso no le vamos a hablar. Total, tal vez descubramos que fue lo que le sucedió. ¿No crees? Yo digo que planeemos una cena y lo invitemos a cenar. ¿Cómo ves?

—De acuerdo. —dejó posar un delicado beso en la frente de su hermana mientras se despedía —Pero eso sí, tu preparas el platillo fuerte.

—¡Hasta crees que te iba a dar el permiso de que destruyeras la cocina!

—Ah, ah. _Mi_ cocina. —dijo alzando una ceja suspicaz.

—_Nuestra_. Y punto.

.

.

.

_Ginny es una loca_. Pensaba el joven pelirrojo al dirigirse a las oficinas donde laboraba la víctima. La idea era descabellada, pero cuando Ginny estaba de acuerdo en algún argumento, permanecía firme hasta la muerte. _Espero que esto funcione. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que será lo contrario?_

Curiosamente —por segunda casualidad— ambos laboraban en el mismo edificio de aquella empresa que se dedicaba a la fabricación de textiles. _Tantos años en Hogwarts para terminar de trabajador de tiempo medio._

Al ingresar en el área de documentación, caminó a través del estrecho pasillo. Una joven empleada de cabellos rizados miró hacia su dirección. Por el color de su cabello, era fácil de reconocer. Nadie más tenía esa tonalidad tan extraña.

Hizo un pequeño ruido en la pequeña mesa, provocando que el joven se girase para enfocar su atención.

—Eh, buen día, —comenzó Ron con cautelosa precisión —Malfoy.

—Buen día _señor_ Weasley. —replicó el rubio con una cordialidad forzada. Parecía turbado, como si de pronto una avalancha apareciese delante de él y no saber cómo actuar.

—Me enviaron para entregar estos documentos.

Draco Malfoy asintió, su mirada desviada, y aceptando el par de carpetas mostradas.

No hubo replica alguna, ni siquiera un simple _gracias_. Pero a Ron no le pareció descortés por alguna razón.

—¿Eh Malfoy? —aquí venía el intento.

El joven le dirigió una extraña mirada. Juntó sus puños en señal de que estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

—Han pasado _demasiadas_ cosas, —el pelirrojo se recargó sobre una pared de material falso —y muchos años. Sonará extraño pero quisiera que olvidásemos los malos tiempos, invitándote a que asistas a cenar conmigo y con mi hermana.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que se veía más patético que el chaleco de rombos que vestía el ex Slytherin.

—Disculpa, no puedo aceptar. —respondió Malfoy y asintiendo, se giró nuevamente para dedicarse en su actividad habitual.

Cuando Ron regresó a su casa, tenía una extraña sensación en su interior. Ginny lo recibió con una enorme taza de café, y le dijo que no se preocupara.

Ya vendría su intento.

.

.

.

Le gustaba observar los paisajes a solas.

Soledad, tranquilidad. Dos palabras que lo definían perfectamente.

Era poseedor de una amplia casa, pero con pocos muebles.

¿Desde hacía cuanto que su vida había dado un giro radical?

Su vida siempre había sido extraña.

Tanta quietud…no sé.

A veces _era_ demasiado.

Se dispuso a tomar té en una pequeña taza de porcelana china y meditar, —siempre meditaba, porque no había nada más que hacer— cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.

Sin pensarlo, se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con un rostro delicado de una joven de cabello rojizo.

—Draco ¿cierto? —el rubio no le respondió. _Vaya, de verdad se viste terrible. ¿Cuánta crema utilizará en su cabello? _Era muy alto. Y muy pálido. —Soy Ginny. Ginny Weasley. ¿Me recuerdas? —que patética sonaba.

De nuevo, sin respuesta.

—Llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí, —hizo lo único bueno que sabía hacer. Hablar sin parar. —hubo una plaga de insectos que fulminó con mi antiguo departamento. Eh, creo que me desvié. —suspiró lentamente —Vengo a invitarte a que cenes conmigo y mi hermano.

—Sí. Tu relativo me dijo lo mismo esta mañana. —_hasta que por fin decía algo._ —Pero no puedo. —dijo en voz baja y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero su acción fue evitada, ya que Ginny se adelantó y bloqueó su objetivo.

—Oye, de verdad, ya sé que somos un par de excéntricos y posiblemente no nos creas pero, queremos invitarte porque sentimos que hace falta no sé, llevarnos bien con nuestros vecinos. Ya ves que la mayoría son individuos _muy_ adultos.

Draco Malfoy hizo un gesto proveniente de su boca. Se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

—¿Qué dices? —insistió Ginny una vez más.

—Está bien. —replicó Malfoy, su mirada enfocada en el manojo de la puerta.

—Bien. —y he aquí otra de esas sonrisas destellantes de Ginny Weasley —Mañana a las ocho. ¿Va?

Fue respondida con un ligero "sí" y al dirigirse hacia casa nuevamente, comenzó a tararear una melancólica canción.

.

.

.

Las cenas nunca fueron tan quietas…hasta ese momento.

A simple vista, los cambios en Draco Malfoy eran palpables. Si alguna vez había sido bendecido con tener una abundante cabellera, ahora se encontraba con poco cabello. La tonalidad era la misma. Sus facciones se habían acentuado con el paso del tiempo y sus ojos estaban más oscuros.

Ah, y tenía un pálido bigote rubio.

Ginny y Ron no dejaban de intercambiar miradas furtivas.

—Te ha quedado muy bien el guisado Ginbug. —el pelirrojo procedió a hablar.

—Gracias, —Ginny emitió una débil sonrisa —¿Te ha gustado Malfoy?

_Su_ plato permanecía casi lleno.

—Sí. Muy bueno. —el rubio asintió lentamente, una de sus manos jugando con el cubierto.

—¿Puedo llamarte Draco?

—Sí.

—Eh, Ginny, no tan rápido. —espetó Ron divertido.

—No importa. —dijo el rubio con sinceridad y después volvió a fijar su vista en el plato.

Era demasiado el silencio.

¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?

—Hay postre en el refrigerador. —habló Ginny tiempo después al levantarse.

—Yo creo que…—Malfoy se levantaba de su asiento.

—No, no. —la joven lo interrumpió —Aún es temprano. Quédate al postre, no te demorarás. No tardo.

—Entonces, _Malf-_ es decir, Draco. ¿Continúas practicando algún deporte? —preguntó Ron durante aquel intervalo de espera.

—No…eh, —decía turbado—no. Estoy oxidado.

—Ginny y yo jugamos béisbol de vez en cuando, —Ron decía al beber un vaso con agua— nos recuerda al Quidditch por alguna razón. Digo, por si quieres ir un día con nosotros. Tal vez te agrade.

—Eso es…Interesante. Sí.

¿Dónde estaba aquel Draco arrogante y presuntuoso de Hogwarts?

Ginny apareció en un instante. Ella y tres tazones de tapioca.

El rubio tuvo que admitirlo, la tapioca estuvo deliciosa.

Más tarde, en el momento de despedida, ambos hermanos vieron cómo el hombre caminaba hacia su casa.

—Ron.

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que sea extraño que me preocupe por él?

Su hermano la rodeó en un delicado abrazo.

—Es extraño pero no sé. Algo no anda bien.

—Ni siquiera sabemos qué le sucedió durante la Guerra. —Ginny lo miró contrariada. —Simplemente desapareció.

—Ya lo sabremos.

Ginny Weasley estuvo muy próxima a creerle. Lo cierto, fue que se sintió aún más desanimada.

.

.

.

—Mira Malfoy, tienes que ver esto. —Harold Fleishman, su compañero de oficina, de tez pálida y cabello rizado le mostraba una página a través del computador. _Los dispositivos muggles no dejaban de ser extraños y anticuados._

—No me gusta la pornografía. —dijo el rubio momentos después de mirar la pantalla.

—Claro que no lo es. Bueno, _un poco_. —replicó Harold entusiasmado —Pero mira la cantidad de opciones. Hasta puedes decidir su peso y color de cabello.

—¿Acaso te gustan esas cosas?

—Es divertido, —rió un poco. —son las mujeres perfectas. Hermosas, no hablan y lo mejor…puedes _maniobrar_ con ellas como quieras. ¡Mira nada más!

El rubio prefirió girarse y regresar a su asiento habitual.

Había una pila muy alta de papeles que analizar y documentar.

Sería un largo día.

.

.

.

Estaba anocheciendo, se notaba por la nitidez de la habitación.

Draco miraba hacia el techo.

No había día en que no pensara en _ellos_.

Ese silencio habitual…que a veces era demasiado para sus oídos. Para su ser.

Aquella vaga idea se le cruzó nuevamente por la mente.

¿Y si…?

Sentía que estaba empapado de sudor, pero no sudaba.

Lo volvió a pensar.

Varias semanas después, una enorme caja sellada de madera llegó a su domicilio.

Así empezó.

.

.

.

Ginny cargaba un canasto con artículos para jardinería. Probablemente Ron se molestaría, ya que la consideraba una descuidada y generalmente sus plantíos nunca daban fruto.

Pero no más.

Utilizando un jumper desgastado y unas botas de su hermano, se dispuso a situarse en el lugar más lejano del patio trasero.

—Weasley. —la voz de su vecino la sobresaltó, causando que el cesto se cayese de sus manos.—Déjame ayudarte.

—Me has dado un susto muy grande. —comentó la pelirroja sentándose en el suelo.

—En ese caso, te pido una disculpa.

—No importa. —sonrió la joven, disponiéndose a abrir un hueco en la tierra.

—¿Se encuentra tu hermano? —preguntó Draco momentos después.

—Oh, no —respondió extrañada —tenía un compromiso hoy. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No lo sé…bueno, sí. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

_Esta nueva actitud de Malfoy, era muy inusual._

—¡Por supuesto!

El joven se situó al lado de Ginny a cierta distancia que quizá resultase invasora, aunque pasó desapercibida por ambos.

—Tengo una visita.

—Eso es genial.

—Es una chica.

—_Oh_. —las cejas de Ginny se alzaron sorpresivamente. —¡Fantástico!, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Nina.

—Es un bonito nombre. —dijo la pelirroja aún más animada.

—Tiene un pequeño problema. —Draco bajó el timbre de su voz, con cierto nerviosismo en su semblante —Tuvo un accidente, por lo que utiliza silla de ruedas.

—Entiendo, —asintió Ginny rápidamente —a cualquiera le puede suceder.

—¿Crees que tu hermano acepte que ella se quede en tu casa? Es una chica _bien portada_.

—Absolutamente, no te preocupes por ello. —rió Ginny divertida, sin embargo, el rubio se alejó rápidamente de ella.

—Y no habla mucho.

—Draco, tranquilo, será un gran placer para mí y Ron conocerla. ¿Qué tal una cena hoy? —la mirada del rubio se encontraba distante. Quizá su estatura resultase intimidante para muchos, pero no para Ginny.

¿De dónde habrá conocido a _aquella_ chica?

Sinceramente, se moría de curiosidad.

_La sangre Weasley después de todo_.

—De acuerdo. —respondió el joven finalmente. La miró finalmente por unos instantes y le causó cierta perplejidad el notar la cantidad de pecas en sus mejillas. En un parpadeo, se encontraba caminando de regreso hacia su casa.

Ginny Weasley no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez esto resultaría más sencillo de lo que pensó.

Esa tarde, se preguntó varias cosas: La primera fue si había elegido las semillas adecuadas de su plantío o si las había mezclado, la otra fue qué tanto se demoraría su hermano en llegar, y la última, quizá un tanto vaga pero que no pasó por desapercibida, si existía suficiente verdura fresca para la cena.

Estuvo a un momento de concluir que la vida lejos de Mundo-mágico era mejor. Quizá muy cerca, pero lo cierto es que nada se compararía con aquellos maravillosos años, que lamentablemente tuvo que enterrar en el olvido.

.

.

.

—¡Ronald! ¡Cúbrete con una camisa! —exclamó la joven alarmada al notar la cómoda actitud del pelirrojo. —Llegaran en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vendrán?

—Lo presiento. —replicó Ginny orgullosa.

—No empiezes...

—¿Crees que me queda bien esta blusa?

—No sé de qué te preocupas, siempre estás lindísima Gin, al menos cuando te encuentras de buenas.

—No digas tonterías y arréglate. —lo decía en serio.

—Ya, ya. —_Qué chiflada_. Pensó Ron vagamente. Después de su corto intervalo de arreglo masculino —porque los hombres también se toman su tiempo—, descendió hacia la puerta principal, donde aparentemente su hermana conversaba con una persona.

Distraído, no tuvo noción de su alrededor por unos instantes, hasta encontrarse con Draco Malfoy figura ante el umbral y después, en el rostro pálido de la pelirroja.

¿Por qué se le veía tan turbada?

Lo único extraño era una muñeca de tamaño real en una silla de ruedas, frente a él.

¿Qué?

—Malfoy.

—Weasley. Disculpa por la tardanza, pero ya saben cómo son las mujeres con _eso_ de arreglarse. —dijo el rubio con cautela. —Ella es Nina.

Ron tenía unas ganas de girarse y mirar a su hermana.

No entendía…no. ¿Qué mierdas? ¿Acaso era un chiste?

Simplemente…no.

—Hola eh, Nina. —dijo Ginny bruscamente con una sonrisa forzada. Sentía que no podía parpadear. Una muñeca, por Merlin. ¿Estaba loco?

Nina era una muñeca de abundante cabellera oscura y mirada frívola. Si así pudiera decirse. Lo terrible es que se veía casi real, que era sencillo confundirla con una persona.

¿Qué decir, qué decir?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del joven rubio por unos momentos. La miraba expectante.

—¿Porqué no entran? La cena ya está lista. —dejó soltar una extraña risa. —¿Necesitas ayuda Draco?

—No. —respondió Draco mientras se adelantaba junto con Nina. _—¿Qué dices Nina? Sí, es una linda casa._

Increíble.

El pelirrojo jaló a su hermana del brazo.

—¡Qué coño está sucediendo! —le susurró en voz muy baja.

—No lo sé Ron, ni siquiera lo entiendo.

—¡Está loco! ¡Loco!

—No creo que sea completamente cierto.

—Entonces explícame _eso_. —apuntó hacia el comedor metros adelante. Malfoy situaba con delicadeza a _Nina_ en una silla.

—¡Oh Ron, esto es terrible! —exclamó Ginny preocupada.

—Te dije que no debíamos intentar hablarle.

—No es mi culpa. —replicó la joven avergonzada.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—Seguirle la corriente.

Ginny nunca olvidaría la mirada sombría que su hermano le dirigió.

—No me digas. ¿Hablarle a una muñeca de plástico? —la expresión de sarcasmo del pelirrojo era palpable.

—Se llama Nina.

Ron Weasley dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Vamos Ron, al menos por hoy. —suplicó Ginny con dulzura.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió el pelirrojo derrotado —Pero por ahora deseo cenar.

—Confía en mí. —le dijo finalmente, al dirigirse a la cocina. —Creo que tengo una idea. Pero necesito de tu ayuda.

Y así transcurrió la cena más extraña para los hermanos Weasley.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero les haya agradado leerlo y acepto cualquier comentario crítico. ¡Recuerden dejar un review! Tanto para mí, como para todos aquellos que publican sus historias.


	2. Un nuevo día

**A/N: **Mi segundo capítulo. Me resultó un poco tedioso escribirlo, pero aquí está. Espero sea de su agrado. Escrito para el grupo de facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! para el reto de verano de películas.

Una vez más, Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Segundas impresiones**

.

.

.

Ginny fue la primera en romper el hielo.

—¿Alguien desea más comida? ¿Draco?

—Un poco más por favor. —respondió el joven energético—¿Qué dices tú Nina? ¿Deseas más?

—Su plato permanece _lleno_. —dijo Ron con sarcasmo. Era evidente.

—Nina no es de mucho apetito. —el rubio probó una pequeña ración del plato de _su_ acompañante.

Ginny se limitó a realizar algún comentario.

—No se preocupen, —tomó ambos platos en un instante —ya regreso con más.

—Te ayudo Ginbug. —su hermano se apresuró al mismo paso que ella, ayudándole con los platos. Al llegar a un rincón de la cocina donde era suficientemente seguro, se detuvo. —No puedo con…esto. ¡No es real!

—Shh, baja la voz. —la pelirroja lo miró acusante.

—Se está burlando de nosotros. Y…

—¡Cálmate por Merlin! —hizo que la mirase a los ojos. —Tengo una idea.

—Explícate. —Ron se cruzó de brazos mientras degustaba un bocadillo.

—Necesitamos buscar ayuda.

—¿Y qué gran idea tienes en mente hermanita?

—Buscar a Miss Lily Hopkins.

—¿Y ella es?

—Una psicóloga.

—¿Qué es exactamente una _psicóloga_? —la confusión era evidente en el rostro pecoso de su hermano.

—Algo así como un _Medi-mago,_ según Luna me contó hace tiempo.

—Una pregunta Ginny.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo le haremos para llevar a Malfoy con ella?

—Tú hazme caso y verás. —dijo Ginny con determinación —Y ya deja de comerte esas galletas.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy se dejó guiar por un _"es por aquí"_ mientras Nina se encontraba en sus brazos. Las escaleras eran ligeramente estrechas y una colección de fotografías decoraba la pared con un papel tapiz de tonalidad clara.

Una habitación de mediana longitud apareció ante sus ojos. Era sencilla, ordenada y podía sentirse el aroma a constante limpieza.

La ventana de la habitación fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

—No es mucho, pero es lo que tenemos. —dijo Ginny al girarse y mirarle. Si el rubio hubiese prestado más atención, quizá pudo haber encontrado más detalles en la chica, más no fue así. —¿Qué te parece? —preguntó con humildad.

—A Nina le parece encantadora. —respondió Draco dirigiéndole una mirada a la muñeca en sus brazos.

—Encantadora. —repitió Ginny para sí.

El joven se acercó hacia la pequeña cama y colocó a Nina en ella con delicadeza. En ese mismo instante, Ron apareció ante el umbral, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada atónita a la pelirroja.

—Eh, Malfoy hay algo que debemos decirte.

Se volteó para mirarle superficialmente.

—Esa cosa…es decir.

—Lo que Ronald quiere decir, —Ginny le interrumpió con estrépito—es que Nina no se ve muy bien.

—¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó Draco con turbación.

La joven se sentó a un costado de la cama, acercándose a la muñeca y frotándole la frente.

—Si…mira. Está muy pálida.

Ron emitió un ligero silbido.

—Tal vez quiere darle un resfriado. —se acercó hacia Nina y la miró con detenimiento.

—No sé Draco, no estoy muy segura. Por eso deseamos Ron y yo llevarla a un doctor mañana.

El rubio no respondió, sino que permaneció pensativo.

—De acuerdo. —dijo finalmente en voz muy baja. —Espero no sea nada grave.

—Debe ser el cambio de clima. —habló Ron después de cierto silencio. —Vamos Malfoy, es momento de que eh, Nina descanse. ¿No crees?

—Supongo que sí. Nos vemos pronto Nina. —tomó una de las manos de la muñeca. —Adiós. —dijo al mirar a Ginny y asentir con su cabeza.

Al irse, Ginny estuvo muy segura que nunca había suspirado tan profundamente hasta ese momento.

Miró a Nina con detenimiento. Qué inventos más extraños…le asustó el hecho de que a simple vista, parecía completamente una joven real. El cabello perfecto, las extremidades.

El rostro de la muñeca se le asemejaba a alguien, pero no se encontraba muy segura.

Tuvo la sensación de que alguna vez en su vida conoció a una chica así.

Curiosidad le invadió y con terrible vergüenza, levantó la falda de la muñeca para ver _qué encontraba._

—¡Ugh! —se cubrió los ojos con disgusto.

Era aún peor que aquellas extrañas revistas de chicas que sus hermanos guardaban en secreto cuando eran unos simples adolescentes.

.

.

.

No dejaba de llover.

—¡Ginny, manejas del asco! —exclamó Ron divertido.

—Hoy no estoy para escuchar tus pesimismos. —respondió la pelirroja al hacer una extraña maniobra. —Disculpa Draco, Nina a ti también.

—No te preocupes, Nina dice que está bien. —dijo el rubio momentos después, desde el asiento trasero.

—Tranquilos, falta poco para llegar. —la joven quiso continuar la conversación, pero algo en ella le dijo que no lo hiciera.

A Nina le prestaron un paraguas de un divertido color naranja.

Ginny prefirió utilizar un impermeable.

Quizá lo bueno de aquel día, de acuerdo a la perspectiva de Ron, es que sólo se encontraba una mujer de la tercera edad en la sala de espera, que evidentemente los miró con extrañeza.

Al entrar Draco junto con Nina a la consulta, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar exclamar:

—¡Este mundo está al revés!

.

.

.

Lily Hopkins anotaba observaciones en una libreta.

Draco permanecía sentado, en posición tensa, sus manos juntas.

—¿Cómo ve a Nina?

Los ojos de la Dra. Hopkins eran de una tonalidad azul extraña.

—No muy bien. Necesitaré más consultas para examinarla a fondo. —respondió al mirar con detenimiento a la muñeca. —La mujer se limitó a continuar escribiendo, sin embargo, al escuchar al joven hablar con el elemento que consideraba real, se detuvo. —Dígame, Señor Malfoy. ¿Dónde se conocieron usted y la paciente?

—Oh. Nos conocimos en el colegio, varios años atrás. —la mirada determinante del rubio le llamó la atención.

—Ya veo. Bueno, es suficiente por hoy. Pueden retirarse. No olvide permitir el reposo a la paciente.

—Así será Doctora.

La mujer accedió a abrirles la puerta. Después, buscó al par de jóvenes de cabello rojizo y les indicó que entraran.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ha descubierto lo que le sucede? —Ron fue el primero en preguntar.

—Me temo que es complicado. —respondió la mujer al realizar anotaciones en una libreta.

—Oh, entonces…

—Déjala hablar Ron. —dijo la pelirroja con preocupación.

—Gracias Señorita Weasley. Los indicios y comportamientos del Señor Malfoy indican que padece de un delirio.

—Osea que está loco. —interrumpió Ron alzando sus manos en señal de conmoción — ¿Ves Ginny?

—¿Y cuánto puede durarle ese estado de delirio? —dijo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano. Su semblante reflejaba una sensación de pena en toda su totalidad.

—No puedo brindarles una fecha. —Lily Hopkins se colocó unos diminutos lentes. —Pero sí una opción.

—¿Cuál es?

—_Continuar_.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

—Dígame una cosa doctora. —su rostro se inclinó hacia el escritorio —Si usted fuera nosotros y tuviese que lidiar a ese individuo, ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que nos acaba de decir?

—En absoluto. Mi hipótesis es que el Señor Malfoy desea demostrar algo por medio de Nina. Y ustedes —los señaló con una de sus manos —deben descubrir qué es. Mientras tanto, les indicaré los días escogidos para las sesiones venideras.

—¿Es todo?

—Así es.

El joven no titubeó en salir. Olvidó que un joven rubio muy peculiar se encontraba aún esperando en la sala de espera.

—¿Qué le sucede a Weasley? —preguntó extrañado al encontrarse con Ginny.

—Los hospitales lo ponen de mal humor. —respondió girando sus ojos. —Es un chiflado. ¿No crees?

—No lo veo así. —dijo Draco distraído. —Nina desea que la lleve a dar un paseo.

—Creo que deberán dejarlo para otro día. —indicó la pelirroja al abrir la puerta principal. —No deja de llover, y no creo que a Nina le agrade mojarse. ¿Cierto Nina?

A Ginny le pareció ver una mueca formarse en Nina, en respuesta a su pregunta.

.

.

.

Cesó de llover cuatro días después.

Con un poco de ayuda por parte de la chica Weasley —le tocaba vestir a Nina después de todo—, Draco Malfoy llevó a Nina a dar un paseo.

La ciudad no era muy extensa en cuestión de población, era tranquila, con calles y establecimientos sencillos de recordar. Muy distinto a las ruidosas calles de Mundo-mágico donde alguna vez vivió.

Durante el trayecto, le mostró a Nina la mayoría de los lugares que conocía y el cómo había llegado a elegir esa ciudad para vivir.

Todo había sido gracias a una revista de viajes, cierto tiempo atrás.

Finalmente, escogió una zona cercana a un lago y, con sus pertenencias, colocó a Nina en el césped.

—¿Te gusta Nina? —preguntó el rubio reflexivo, encontrando descanso en lo que se encontraba en su vista.

La muñeca permanecía intacta, su cabello moviéndose por causa del viento, y un plato repleto de bocadillos en su regazo.

—Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. —replicó Draco al masticar un bocadillo. —Sí, están muy buenos, Weasley los preparó. —¿Quieres fotografías? De acuerdo…

Tomó la cámara fotográfica que venía en el bolsillo de Nina, minuciosamente, se dedicó a tomar unas cuantas imágenes, por lo que perdió noción del tiempo.

El tiempo sí que corría rápido…

—Uf, creo que son suficientes por hoy. —dijo al levantarse y colocar las pertenencias al auto. —Espero te gusten cuando las revele, soy un buen fotógrafo.

Nina no respondió. Permanecía _mirándolo_ con detenimiento.

Era muy linda.

Draco sonrió melancólicamente.

—No te vayas…_otra vez_.

.

.

.

—Ginny, tenemos visita.

Apareció la joven en la sala, su mirada distraída mientras cargaba con una pila de periódicos.

—¿Qué dices Ron? —preguntó abstraída —Estas cosas están pesadas… ¡Oh! ¡No es cierto! —exclamó sorprendida.

Luna Lovegood, un poco más alta de estatura, pero la misma chispa que siempre la había caracterizado.

Ginny la abrazó efusivamente.

—Oh, Luna… ¿Pero, cómo?

La joven de cabello largo sonrió con dulzura.

—Quise que fuera una sorpresa, pero me encontré a Ronald en el camino. Y, aquí estoy.

—Hay tantas cosas de qué conversar. —replicó la pelirroja al dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—Y una de esas es…mira por la ventana. —indicó Ron con cierto entusiasmo.

Luna miró expectante.

—Ah. ¡Pero si es Malfoy con una chica!

—Eh, en realidad es una muñeca Luna.

—¡Qué tierno!

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó el pelirrojo confundido.

—El amor se demuestra de distintas formas. —dijo la joven rubia en un estado apacible.

—No Luna, —interrumpió Ginny al servir tazas con café. —una doctora, la que me hablaste una vez, nos indicó que está delirando. Y lo que hay que hacer es tratar a la muñeca como una persona normal.

—Ay, entonces será fácil. ¿Alguna idea?

—De hecho sí. —dijo la pelirroja, sus facciones serias y marcadas —Espero y resulte.

—Yo pienso lo mismo hermanita. —Ron comenzaba a cansarse.

—¡Entonces deseo ayudar! —exclamó Lovegood con ánimo.

A Ron le supo amargo el café.

.

.

.

De cierta forma, Luna poseía una virtud muy característica desde años atrás en Hogwarts. Su carisma le permitía ganarse la aprobación de las personas.

A menos de un kilómetro de donde Ginny y Ron vivían, se encontraba la famosa _iglesia_ de la comunidad.

Se sabía que Draco Malfoy asistía regularmente los fines de semana.

Ambos hermanos no estaban muy seguros, puesto que una iglesia no se encontraba entre sus protocolos habituales —la vida y percepción de un mago es muy distinta— , al contrario de Luna, que parecía gustosa de conocer nuevas ideas.

—¿Por qué se quedan ahí? Nos esperan. —incitó la joven rubia, en sus manos cargaba con un gatito.

Se veía muy graciosa, con su larga falda de estampado floral y su blusa decorada con un ostentoso collar.

Y muy linda, en cuanto a la perspectiva de Ron.

Al mirar el rostro de determinación de la joven rubia, daba la impresión de que conocía en dónde se encontraba. Los hermanos Weasley se concentraron en seguirla. Llegaron a una estrecha puerta de fina madera y Luna se detuvo. Tocó con cautela, y al abrir se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de personas a su alrededor.

—Han llegado. —exclamó una mujer de cabello claro. —Pasen, pasen.

—¿Quién de ustedes es Luna? —preguntó el hombre que se encontraba al centro. Antoine Williams se llamaba.

—Yo soy. —replicó la joven sonriente.

—Gracias por asistir. —dijo otra de las mujeres presentes. —Luna nos ha contado del joven Malfoy.

—¡El es un amor! Es muy gentil y amable cada vez que asiste los fines de semana. —la mujer de cabello claro volvió a hablar.

—Caroline, déjala hablar. —el señor Williams la interrumpió.

El gatito de Luna fue colocado en el piso, junto con una pieza de tela para que se distrajese.

—Gracias señor Williams. Lovegood Nos relató la situación crítica del joven. Quizá eso explica el por qué no ha asistido a la reunión semanal. Y después de una larga discusión, hemos concluido que queremos contribuir a su ayuda.

—Esto es muy amable por parte de ustedes. —Ginny entró en la conversación con una sonrisa radiante.

—Aunque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo…—replicó el señor Williams dudoso.

—¡No seas aguafiestas Williams! Deja hablar a la chica.

—Gracias. —asintió la pelirroja con amabilidad. —Es una situación muy extraña, tanto mi hermano como yo, no estamos acostumbrados a tratar a Draco Malfoy…pero hacemos lo que podemos y, —se detuvo, su mirada reflexiva ante la luminosidad de la ventana —tenemos la sensación de que puede curarse. Y quizá volver a ser aquel joven que conocimos años atrás. O quizá mucho mejor.

Al mirar los rostros de los presentes, le brindó un hálito de esperanza. Incluso el rostro del señor Williams era alentador.

—Entonces. ¿Lo único que tenemos que hacer es?

—Tratar tanto a Malfoy como a la muñeca, como personas normales y comunes. —dijo Ginny Weasley audaz.

—Lo demás dejádnoslo a nosotros. —la señora Caroline se echó a reír junto a las demás mujeres. —Luna. ¿Nos ayudas a servir el té? Hay bocadillos recién preparados.

—Oye Ginbug, te ha resultado. —Ron le brindó un ligero codazo.

—Gracias. —dijo Ginny sonriente al recibir una taza de té —Algo me indica que sí.

—Si no fuera porque te conozco, pareciese como si Malfoy fuese tu novio. —alzó una de sus pálidas cejas suspicaz.

—¡Oh Ron! No digas estupideces. —le reclamó su hermana divertida.

¡Já! Como si eso fuese posible. ¿Ella y Malfoy?

Sólo quería ayudarlo.

Ron no volvió a hablar de ello, por lo que se quedó olvidado como aquellos papeles o escritos que se quedan olvidados en un viejo rincón.

.

.

.

Fue una época muy extraña.

Si bien tenía sueños frecuentemente, durante ese tiempo, tuvo tres sueños que tardó en olvidar por un indeterminado tiempo.

El primero fue así.

"

_El olor de ceniza y humo era repugnante. _

_Era Diciembre, puesto que no cesaba de nevar._

_En aquel lugar donde su nombre no recuerda __—y quizá nunca lo recordaría — no permanecía más que la majestuosa fuente que ahora yacía destruida y descuidada._

_¿Qué había sucedido antes? ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza?_

_Su visión le fallaba, sintió un vértigo muy fuerte y las cosas a su alrededor no dejaban de dar vueltas._

_Su respiración era agitada, pero estaba vivo. Aún._

_Cerró sus ojos, y sintió desvanecerse por unos momentos. Al despertar, tuvo la sensación de que habían transcurrido horas, pero sólo habían sido minutos._

_Su nuca sangraba._

_Recobró la noción del tiempo y miró a su alrededor. Personas permanecían tiradas en varias zonas, algunos rostros eran irreconocibles._

_Era horrible._

_Desesperado, un pensamiento lo hizo recordar y se dirigió __—con dificultad — a buscar a unas personas en especial._

_Encontró a una de las personas que quizá llegó a amar en su corta vida._

—_Madre. ¿Por qué lloras? Estoy aquí. —la abrazó con temor. La mujer estaba irreconocible, pero era ella._

—_Tu padre…él…_

_La tonalidad de su voz era más que suficiente._

—_Estoy muy cansada Draco. —Narcissa Malfoy se recostó entre sus brazos._

—_Resiste madre, te sacaré de este maldito lugar y nos iremos. Te lo prometo. —buscó con todas sus fuerzas el contenerse._

—_Mírate querido. —la mujer colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, sangre corría entre sus manos —Cómo has crecido. Siento mucho que tu padre nos haya llevado a este camino._

—_Calla, calla. No hables más. Vas a estar bien._

_Quería estar bien. Y morir a la vez._

_Cuando menos se lo esperó…un hechizo ocasionó otra explosión, más masiva que la anterior._

_Cuando despertó, se encontraba en un viejo hospital._

_Pero su madre ya no estaba._

"

Despertó exhausto de aquel sueño. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, en búsqueda de agua fría.

Lavó su rostro con el agua, para espabilarse.

Miró reflexivo hacia la ventana.

Salió de su casa tranquilamente, tenía la sensación de que ya era tarde.

Tocó a la puerta vecina.

—¡Draco! ¿Sucede algo? —la chica pelirroja de nuevo. Su expresión era de sorpresa.

—Disculpa, sé que es tarde pero, ¿Se encuentra Nina?

—Son las nueve de la noche. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí. Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo. —respondió extrañado, rascándose su nuca en muestra de confusión.

—Te ves cansado.

—_Lo estoy_. —sus palabras se sentían pesadas.

—Mira, Nina no está en casa. —dijo Ginny primeramente —Salió junto con Ron y Luna a comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Luna?

—Sí, Luna Lovegood. ¿La recuerdas? O que tal_… ¿Loony_? Como la mayoría de tus compañeros Slytherin le decían. —replicó la joven sarcástica.

—Ah, Luna…—Malfoy sonrió débilmente. —Bueno, creo que esperaré hasta mañana.

Estuvo a punto de dar marcha, cuando la voz de la chica Weasley lo detuvo.

—Oye. ¿Quieres jugar _Scrabble_?

La pelirroja lo miraba divertido.

—Bueno.

En cuestión de minutos, la mesa se llenó de palabras realizadas con cuadros de madera. Ginny tuvo que admitir que para ser un juego muggle, Malfoy era muy ágil.

Para Draco, era extraño el tener esa sensación de tranquilidad. El sonido de los movimientos de los cuadros y los sorbos de las tazas de té era…agradable.

Aunque la joven Weasley se veía muy seria.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, es... —dijo Ginny pensativa al mirar el tablero —no se me ocurre una palabra que comience con _a_ y una _g_ intermedia. Y estamos empatados.

—En ese caso, ganaría yo por _default_.

—Ni lo pienses Draco. —rió divertida. —Pero, es que no se me ocurre ninguna…

—Tómate tu tiempo. —indicó el rubio amablemente.

—¡Ginny, hemos llegado! — Ron apareció tiempo después, con actitud jovial y bolsas de compras en sus manos.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

Luna apareció junto con Nina —la muñeca se encontraba en silla de ruedas—, ambas portaban unos sombreros de fiesta color azul eléctrico.

—Tienen visita. —replicó Lovegood con una sonrisa.

Draco se acercó a Luna para ayudarle con la silla de ruedas. Al mismo instante, un pequeño grupo de personas aparecieron ante el umbral. La señora Caroline incluida.

Era una mujer graciosa, con estampados de flores y aretes que quizá pesaban más que su cabeza.

—¡Draco, querido! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —exclamó la mujer radiante. —Nina es una linda jovencita.

—Señora Caroline, —tomó de su mano en señal de saludo —un gusto. Siento haberme olvidado de usted y no presentarle a Nina.

—No te preocupes, hemos traído pastel para convivir. —la mujer colocó una caja con envoltorio entre el regazo de Nina. —Un regalo para ti.

La muñeca dio la impresión de que estaba agradecida.

—Nina tiene un cabello precioso. ¿A qué se dedica? —un grupo de tres mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la muñeca, inspeccionándola.

—Se dedica a la joyería, junto a su padre. Pero le hubiese gustado ser profesora. —replicó Draco mientras ayudaba a servir las piezas de pastel.

—Ser profesora sería muy desgastante para ella. —indicó otra de las mujeres —Es muy bonita.

—Aquí no es lo que deseamos, simplemente es para conocer un poco más de ella. ¿No es así?

—Concuerdo contigo señora Diane.

—Draco, te esperamos este fin de semana. No lo olvides. Lleva a Nina y a tus amigos. —la señora Caroline dijo con respeto, para después comer de su pieza de pastel.

—Gracias señora Winston, así será, si es que ellos también desean asistir.

—Yo me apunto. —dijo Luna animada. — Ginny y Ron también.

Ron hizo una mueca, que no pasó desapercibida para su hermana, la cual le dio un codazo.

—Compórtate.

—Cuenta con nosotros Malfoy. —dijo Ron finalmente —Y después iremos a ver un partido de béisbol. Yo pago los boletos.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó la pelirroja jovial —¡Merlin Malfoy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tenía manchas rojas en su cuello y en algunos lados de sus manos.

El joven comenzó a estornudar constantemente.

Un pequeño gatito de color blanco apareció corriendo entre el alfombrado.

Ginny se acercó al joven, un vaso con agua en sus manos.

—Soy alérgico a los gatos. —explicó Draco agitado.

Eso lo explicaba todo.

—¡Luna, deja al gato en otro lado!

—Alergia. _Touché_. —dijo Ron al acomodar la palabra en el tablero. —Ginny, has desempatado el juego.

.

.

.

La reunión terminó hasta la medianoche. Despidiéndose de cada invitado, Draco prometió visitar junto con Nina a la señora Caroline pronto.

Luna decidió quedarse esa noche junto con los hermanos Weasley, y con ánimo para largo, tenía planeado pasar más tiempo junto a la muñeca, pero Ginny indicó que quizá se encontrase agotada del ajetreo del día.

Mientras Ron, se reclinaba sobre un sillón a las afueras de la casa, Ginny conversaba junto con Draco.

—Siento mucho lo del gato.

—Ah, no importa. Supongo que debí haberlo advertido antes. —respondió el rubio. Se mostraba más tranquilo, si bien continuaba esforzándose en hablar, al menos su disposición era notoria. —Y tú, ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

—La verdad no, que yo recuerde.

—Bien por ti Weasley. Espero estas manchas desaparezcan pronto. Oye, mañana llevaré a Nina a pasear.

—¿Mañana? Tiene cosas por hacer. —dijo la pelirroja con turbación.

—¿A qué te refieres con _cosas por hacer_?

—Sí…varias personas de la comunidad la han conocido y tiene invitaciones a desayunos y paseos. Luna le hizo una agenda. Espero no te moleste.

—No me molesta. —No, claro que no le molestaba. Pero se sentía extraño el tener que esperar una fecha para salir junto con Nina. ¿Qué clase de _persona_ hacía eso?

—Podemos jugar Scrabble otro día. —Ginny Weasley se sorprendió de hablar. Inexplicablemente, sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, puesto que las sentía tibias, pero agradeció a la noche por la oscuridad.

Malfoy no la miraba. Se le notaba distante.

—Será para después Weasley. Buenas noches.

Cuando iba de camino a la puerta, Ron la miraba curioso.

—¿Qué?

—No me hables así. Ya te vi. —alzó una de sus cejas suspicaz mientras bebía una lata con soda.

—Intento ser amable. —replicó con fastidio.

—Y lo eres hermanita, pero hay un pequeño detalle. —bebió un sorbo nuevamente y exclamó un "ah" en señal de gusto. La soda muggle era deliciosa. —Eres muy agresiva.

—¡Oh, piérdete Ron!

Y claro que se perdería, pero solamente en el dulce sabor de la soda.

* * *

**A/N**: Aclarando, las expresiones de Nina son simplemente de acuerdo a la perspectiva de los demás y cómo la perciben. Es sólo una muñeca.

La cuestión de la psicología no soy muy buena que digamos, por si algún lector estudia psicología…no me regañen soy inocente.

¡Ya hay más detalles interesantes!

Tengo la esperanza de que les guste. No olviden dejar un lindo comentario, tanto para mí como para las chicas que también participan en el reto.


	3. Firmes esperanzas

**A/N: **_Tercer capítulo, escrito con mucho cariño para la comunidad Drinny/Dranny: ¡el mejor amor prohibido! para el reto de películas de verano._

_Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me son propiedad, le pertenecen a J. K Rowling._

* * *

**Segundas impresiones**

.

.

.

Las anotaciones eran importantes, quizá cruciales. En casos como las del señor Malfoy, era sumamente obligatorio.

Nina se encontraba en uno de los sofás, con un vestido de estampado clásico, mientras que el _verdadero_ paciente, leía tranquilamente un libro. Si bien era una situación extraña, por lo menos el paciente mostraba una mejoría. Ya no se le veía tan pálido como la sesión anterior.

Se fijó con detenimiento hacia las palabras escritas en letras mayúsculas de la portada del libro: _La muerte de Iván Ilich._

—Por lo que veo, le gusta la lectura rusa. —dijo la doctora Hopkins vagamente al continuar escribiendo en una libreta.

—Eh, me lo prestó uno de los Weasleys. No está mal. —Draco replicó minutos después. Se detuvo, mirando reflexivo las letras de la portada. La imagen de Iván Ilich se dibujaba en su mente: un hombre corpulento, de estatura media, la barba larga al típico estilo ruso y de extrañas ideologías. A algunas personas les fascina que sus vidas se conviertan en tragedias.

—¿El joven o su hermana?

—Ronald.

—¿Se llevan bien ustedes dos? —la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, supongo. En algún tiempo lo consideraba un fastidio.

—¿Y a qué se debía esa perspectiva?

Draco se reclinó en el sillón. Su mirar permaneció fijo en algún lugar de la habitación. Sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas, como si padeciese dificultad al recordar. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

—Cuando íbamos al colegio, nos dividían por grupos.

—Ajá, eso es normal.

—Y había un chico…

Un chico llamado Harry Potter. Que era huérfano, de cabello oscuro y que usaba unos lentes enormes, que estaba destinado a ser especial y que por ello, era de los preferidos en el colegio.

Y que había rechazado su amistad a principios del primer año. Cosas de niños, ya que el chico Potter se juntaba con una chica que siempre obtenía los primeros lugares y las mejores notas y el ahora conocido Ronald Weasley, que de vez en cuando operaban bromas en el joven, pero que con el transcurso de los años se convirtió en un patrón que Draco Malfoy adaptó.

La doctora Hopkins lo miró con atención. Se dice por ahí que hay personas muggle que tienen cierta noción sobre la existencia de un mundo donde la magia y los poderes existen. Era muy raro si alguien hablaba sobre ello, y pocos lo sabían. Lily Hopkins era una de ellos, después de todo llegó a tener un amorío con un hombre que practicaba la magia y pertenecía a ese mundo.

—Aunque debo decir que eras muy grosero con ellos.

—Sí, reconozco que fui un presumido y muchas cosas más. —dijo Draco con honestidad. —Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y Ronald es una persona muy accesible.

—Sin duda. —Lily Hopkins no dejaba de anotar. —¿Y qué piensa usted sobre Ginevra, su hermana?

Draco la miró perplejo unos instantes, desorientado. Después, su semblante se tornó cálido al hablar.

—Ella está bien, algo competitiva. Pero tiene un detalle. —miró rápidamente a la doctora— Se preocupa demasiado, y puede llegar a ser asfixiante. —hablaba con sinceridad.

—Quizá es parte de su naturaleza.

—Quizá…la guerra nos cambió drásticamente.

Se tornaba interesante. La mujer mantuvo su mano con la pluma en ella, en una de las hojas de la libreta.

—¿Cuál _guerra_?

—Hubo una guerra, en dónde vivíamos. Muchas personas _murieron_… y en su familia, por lo que llegué a escuchar, ellos y un hermano más lograron sobrevivir. Del otro relativo no sé mucho, sólo se que decidió irse a otro país.

El rostro de su madre sin vida se dibujó en su mente, como el flash de una fotografía.

"_Hijo mío, cuánto has crecido…mírate."_

—Posiblemente, la chica adaptó el rol maternal, al quedarse con su hermano. Es común en las mujeres.

—Doctora, ¿Cómo ve a Nina? —preguntó Draco distraído, mostrando aparentar tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo la ve _usted_?

—A Nina le gusta pasar tiempo aquí, las personas son muy amables. —fue la respuesta que el joven de cabello rubio le brindó.

—Me imagino. Bien Señor Malfoy, ya pueden retirarse.

—¿Alguna recomendación para ella? —el rubio preguntó mientras colocaba a Nina en la silla de ruedas.

—Que coma a sus horas y que descanse lo suficiente. Les llamaré pronto para la siguiente sesión. —La mujer observó a la muñeca al momento de que era empujada en la silla de ruedas. Al escuchar que la puerta era cerrada, dio un suspiró y continuo con sus escritos, pensativa.

La existencia de Nina comenzaba a cobrar sentido, pero faltaban las piezas cruciales.

Ese día no tuvo más sesiones con pacientes, aunque permaneció el resto del día en su escritorio, trabajando. En momentos donde sus pensamientos llegaban a invadirle, se preguntaba el _qué_ había sido de aquel hombre mago que alguna vez llegó a tener sentimientos y _el porqué_ algunas cosas simplemente no pueden permanecer por siempre.

Pero esos eran pensamientos vanos y vacíos, que ya no debían tener sentido a su larga edad.

Simplemente se lo preguntaba.

Lo cierto era que aquel hombre había sido uno de los incontables muertos de aquella terrible guerra.

.

.

.

No podía evitarlo, pero sentía una ansiedad terrible por echarse a reír.

Las entonaciones del coro eran preciosas, con la entonación adecuada. Aún así no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Miró de reojo a las personas a su alrededor. A su izquierda, Ginny permanecía quieta, con su bonito rostro y pecas. _Si tan solo se arreglase de esa manera más seguido_. A su derecha, Luna imitaba entonar con el coro, sus ostentosos aretes demasiado brillantes para aquella mañana.

Y, frente a él, la alta silueta de Malfoy y Nina a un costado.

Al momento de que el dirigente mencionó el cambio de canto, notó cómo el joven rubio movía las hojas del himnario de la muñeca, y dejó escapar una sonora risa.

Ginny lo miró de reojo.

—No pude evitarlo. —susurró su hermano con picardía, señalando al par que tenía frente a él.

—Si vas a estar de desordenado, salte. —indicó Ginny con seriedad.

Ron no lo pensó ni por unos minutos, por lo que decidió salir.

Encontrando una esquina cercana, donde la sombra de un árbol de roble podía cubrir su cabeza, sacó de sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete blanco.

—Señor. ¿Qué es lo que hace? —una niña de estatura pequeña y largo cabello castaño le miraba con detenimiento.

—¿Estar aquí?

—En la iglesia está prohibido fumar. —indicó mientras señalaba el pequeño paquete que el pelirrojo portaba en una de sus manos.

—Mira niña, la iglesia es allá dentro,—replicó Ron girando sus ojos —Además, esto no es más que un simple cigarro de chocolate. ¿Ves? _Chocolate_.

—¿Me regalaría uno?

—Eh… ¿Dónde están tus padres niña?

—¡Ron! —reconoció la voz de Ginny a una distancia cercana, por lo que se apuró, obsequiándole la caja de chocolates a la niña. Lo miraba de manera interrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos al verle acercársele. —¿Qué hacías al lado de una niña?

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Ya se terminó?

—Sí, te fuiste a la mitad de la reunión. —dijo la pelirroja alzando una de sus cejas.

—Gin, tu sabes que estas cosas no son lo mío.

—Y te entiendo Ron, pero al menos sé más educado la próxima vez. —ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, donde Luna se encontraba.

Malfoy escuchaba las amables palabras de la señora Caroline, manteniendo firme la silla de ruedas donde Nina estaba situada.

—Decidimos llevar a Nina a comer junto con nosotros. Espero no le moleste Señor Malfoy.

—No, por supuesto que no. —replicó Draco con modestia.

—En ese caso, nos vamos con Nina. —la mujer se acercó y en instantes, llevaba a Nina camino a una camioneta. Detrás de ella, un grupo de mujeres le seguían.

—Espero Nina regrese pronto. — dijo el rubio para sí esperanzado.

—En realidad, tardará en llegar. —Como si Luna leyese sus pensamientos —_fue simple coincidencia_— se sitúo a un lado del joven.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Draco se notaba contrariado.

—Le conseguimos una agenda porque la han solicitado durante los últimos días.

—¿Quiénes?

—La señora Caroline y sus amistades, la mayoría son de aquí. No debes preocuparte. —dijo Ginny con ánimo —Además, es hora de ir a jugar béisbol.

Draco se sintió inseguro durante el trayecto al campo de béisbol, después de todo le había prometido a los Weasleys que los acompañaría. No, no era por la forma en que la chica Weasley manejaba. Era un excelente día, pero existía algo dentro de sí que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera.

No había tenido la oportunidad en todo el día para pasar tiempo con Nina. Sonaba quizá absurdo pero era la verdad. Nina llevaba pocos días en la comunidad desde su llegada y ya se había convertido en toda una sensación y estaba muy orgulloso de ella, aunque por otra parte, aún había lugares que deseaba mostrarle y pasar tiempo de calidad junto a ella. Y, ¿Qué era esa jodedera de que contase con una agenda? ¿Quién fregados utiliza una agenda de ocupaciones en estos días?

Se enfrascó en mirar la tonalidad del cielo. Era demasiado azul, hacía falta de las nubes para que estuviese adornado.

—¿Malfoy, estás bien? Ya llegamos. —La voz de la extraña chica Lovegood le hizo recobrar el sentido.

Era el único que aún permanecía dentro del auto.

—Sí, disculpen. —Durante el transcurso del tiempo, se limitó a observar. Luna y Ginny se enfocaban en ser las bateadoras, intercalando tiempos. Ronald ejercía de pitcher, y por lo que veía, era de buenos reflejos, ya que siempre lograba capturar la pequeña pelota.

Eran un trío muy extraño. La chica Weasley era la que más le causaba curiosidad, ya que si bien estaba seguro, horas atrás su vestimenta era muy adecuada y acorde a la ocasión, y ahora sus pantalones se encontraban enrollados, su cabellera desordenada y el cambio de zapatos por un par de tenis. También a lo lejos podía divisar el sudor en la frente de la muchacha.

Se preguntó mentalmente el porqué se había fijado en aquellos simples detalles.

Ron pidió un pequeño descanso.

—¡Oye, Malfoy! ¿No quieres suplirme? —preguntó el muchacho de cabello rojizo.

—No estoy muy seguro… —intentó decir en argumento, y en cuando menos se lo esperó, se encontraba en el centro del campo. Esa chica Lovegood sí que tenía fuerzas.

—Vamos Draco, no seas aguafiestas. —replicó Luna divertida al colocarse en una de las esquinas marcadas.

—Veamos que tan buenos reflejos tienes —dijo Ginny con determinación.

Uno, nunca en su vida había intentado jugar béisbol. En su tiempo como estudiante en Slytherin, llegaba a escuchar comentarios sobre famosos jugadores del deporte entre sus compañeros. En especial entre aquel par de ineptos de Crabble y Goyle. Segundo, a la chica Weasley no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo, pero era importante remarcar que a esa joven le gustaban los retos. Vagamente recordó aquellos lejanos partidos de Quidditch_. Daría lo que fuese para volverlo a jugar._ El sentir el aire y la adrenalina en todo su ser.

Tercero, la pelota se encontraba en el aire. A una considerable altura en forma de proyectil. Muy alta…y corrió con gracia para alcanzarla. Se sentía una especie de libertad profunda. ¿Hace cuánto que no corría? Su corazón le palpitaba. Se detuvo en el lugar adecuado, sí. La alcanzaría…como una _snitch_. Estaba tan cerca y de pronto, sus pies le fallaron y tropezó.

Permaneció un largo rato tumbado en el césped. El sol le calaba en los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron al acercársele.

¿Qué si estaba _bien_?

—Lo estoy. —respondió Draco en una honesta sonrisa.

.

.

.

—Esto es absurdo. —dijo Ron con fastidio una tarde mientras el ayudaba a Ginny a duchar a Nina en la bañera.

—Es divertido, es como jugar con muñecas. —replicó Ginny divertida mientras se encargaba de enjuagar el cabello de Nina. Su cabello era envidiable, largo y de una tonalidad oscura. En cambio ella, tenía que sobrellevar el tener un cabello casi naranja y pecas. Y que había dejado de crecer desde hace un largo tiempo.

—Ginbug, tú ni muñecas tuviste.

—Lo sé, pero Nina sí que lo es. Así que no digas más.

Tiempo después, cuando Ron descendió de las escaleras, se encontró con Luna en la cocina.

—Oye, qué lees.

—Es una invitación del hijo del señor Williams. —dijo la chica rubia tendiéndole la carta.

Ron la leyó con tranquilidad.

—No está mal.

—¿Deseas ir? —preguntó Luna esperanzada. No sabía quién era más extraña. Si su hermana o la chica Lovegood. Siempre característica por sus marcados manierismos y expresiones fuera de contexto, Luna era una persona muy estimada. Lo mismo con su padre. El joven de cabello rojizo la contempló por unos momentos mientras Luna comía concentrada de su cereal. Notó que le había añadido malvaviscos al plato con leche, lo más posible era que provenían de uno de los paquetes de dulces de su hermana. Después se concentró en la tonalidad de sus mejillas y el color de sus ojos.

Era muy linda, quizá…

—Supongo que sí.

—Entonces es un sí. —dijo Luna, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro —Le diré a Ginny que vayamos a la ciudad a comprar vestidos. Uno para Nina también.

—Dime que no bromeas. —replicó Ron con cierta frustración.

—Yo nunca bromeo Ron. —respondió Luna finalmente, colocando más malvaviscos a su plato con cereal.

.

.

.

Durante la tarde, Draco decidió visitar la casa vecina.

—Hola, eh... ¿Se encuentra Nina? —la chica pelirroja de nuevo.

—¡Draco, que tal! No, salió con Luna a la hora del té en casa de una señora. No recuerdo su nombre. —respondió Ginny jovial.

Nuevamente esa extraña sensación de inseguridad…

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. —replicó Draco contrariado. —¿Y tu hermano?

—Tenía planes con unas amistades.

—En ese caso, que bueno que te encuentras solamente tú.

—¿Y, eso a que se debe? —preguntó la joven extrañada. —Adelante, pasa.

—Tengo un problema.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Ginny le brindaba un café. —Si deseas más azúcar, puedes decirme.

—Gracias…

—_Ginny._

—Ginny. —Sonaba bien, si. Le quedaba. —Nina me dijo que quería ir a la fiesta de _Andrew Williams._ Verás, no estoy muy acostumbrado a asistir a fiestas. Y he perdido la habilidad de bailar. —se detuvo—A Nina le gusta mucho bailar, y pensaba…pensaba sí tú, _Ginny_; pudieras ayudarme.

La pelirroja emitió una cálida sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puede ser ahora?

Ginny sintió atragantarse con el café.

—Sí. Espera, tengo una idea. —la joven le guió a que subiera las escaleras, y ambos llegaron a una pequeña y vacía habitación. En ella, sólo había cajas y botes de pintura usada. —Aquí Ron solía pintar durante una temporada, pero dejó la habitación intacta. Ahora vuelvo.

El resplandor del día se traspasaba por la ventana. Era una ventana muy amplia, sus cálculos le hicieron concluir que se encontraban en la habitación más alta de la casa.

Minutos después, la pelirroja volvió con un pequeño tocadiscos y unos discos de vinil.

—Los compré cuando viví en Londres durante un tiempo. Fue toda una _ganga_.

—¿Qué te parece Londres? —preguntó Draco situado en una caja de gran tamaño.

—Mucha contaminación y ruido. —la joven de cabellos rojizos prendió el tocadiscos, y una rítmica canción se escuchó. —¡Vamos! —exclamó sonriente mientras se movía de un lado hacia otro, dando palmaditas en ocasiones.

El rubio sintió cierta timidez por unos minutos, hasta que notó que la chica parecía curiosa de mirarle, por lo que se disipó en instantes. No era el mejor bailarín, pero buscaba concordar con el ritmo. La chica tenía buenos gustos en cuestión de música.

Una canción, pasó a dos, y después tres, quizá transcurrió más de una hora, pero el espíritu innato de la chica le contagió y se dejó llevar. Eran canciones conocidas, las recordaba, eran las canciones populares en los tiempos de Hogwarts él sólo le permitían escuchar música de violines. Pero en sus momentos de rebeldía, las llegó a escuchar gracias a Blaise Zabini. Ese Blaise siempre fue un loco.

La sensación de libertad le volvió a invadir, se sentía extraño, ligero. En un instante, tomó a Ginny de la mano e hizo que girase danzando divertida. Su risa era contagiosa. Libre. Tantos sueños y esperanzas rotas… ¿Cómo podía aún reír? Era una extraña faceta que muy pocas veces había visto en ella y le impresionó.

La última pieza del disco de vinyl ambientó la habitación, y eran sólo dos humanos. Un chico y una chica, juntos. La canción era suave, romántica y quizá triste. La joven, con sus ojos cerrados, se apoyó en el pecho del rubio y al sentir aquel contacto, descubrió que algo había cambiado. Sabía quién era ella, la chica Potter, la mejor cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. La pelirroja. Sentía el cosquilleo de su cabello ondulado en su cuello y sintió estremecerse.

Ambos se miraron y casi estuvieron de perderse el uno al otro, cuando el rostro de Nina se dibujó en la mente de Draco. Lo extraño fue, que Ginny logró ver el reflejo también.

—Creo que es suficiente. —rubor recorrió las mejillas de la pelirroja, al hablar avergonzada.

No hubo respuesta por parte del joven rubio, lo cual le hizo sentir cierta insatisfacción.

¿Qué se podía esperar de una persona cómo él?

Ginny se lo preguntó aquella noche antes de dormir. Tuvo la sensación de saber la respuesta, pero no encajaba. No.

Pero encontró la respuesta a una de sus mayores dudas durante las últimas semanas. Y supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron con monotonía, cada quien enfrascado en asuntos del trabajo o personales.

Draco reconoció que Nina se había convertido en alguien importante, fundamental en la comunidad. Aún no se sentía de acuerdo del todo en algunas cuestiones, como la extraña agenda de Nina o el exuberante elogio hacia ella, pero existían momentos donde concluía que era por el bien de la comunidad, y que también tenía todo el derecho de relacionarse con otras personas.

—¡Draco Malfoy! Es un placer que hayas asistido. —fue recibido cordialmente por Andrew Williams —o el organizador de la fiesta—, era de aquellas personas con suerte: un trabajo posicionado, el físico y virtudes por destacar.

—Gracias. Te pido una disculpa por la demora.

—No debes porqué, y ella es… —Andrew movió sus ojos en dirección de la muñeca. Sus claros ojos la miraron inquisitivamente.

—Nina es un nombre.

—Mucho gusto Nina. —replicó el joven tomando de su mano. —Espero tengan una tarde agradable, pueden pasar al jardín.

El jardín se encontraba adornado de finas decoraciones y luces tenues. La música sonaba bien, la comida era deliciosa. Se respiraba un ambiente jovial y discreto.

Un círculo de jóvenes rodeó a Nina y la incluyeron en sus conversaciones. Al mirarlas con detenimiento, era palpable la curiosidad y la atención que deseaban brindarle a la muñeca.

Draco bebió sidra en pocas cantidades, pero había sido suficiente para tener una sensación de tranquilidad. Sentía que flotaba. Al conversar con un grupo de jóvenes que asistían a la iglesia, decidió mirar con detenimiento a las personas que se encontraban.

Se sorprendió.

Hermione Granger, en una esquina del jardín conversando con el chico Weasley. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? De lo poco que sabía, era que ella formaba parte del remanente de la guerra de Mundo mágico y que residía en Londres. Por lo que veía, era una incómoda situación; ya que Ron se mostraba tenso. El chico era de sentimientos muy transparentes.

—Hay muchas chicas lindas aquí. Muy bien Williams. —uno de los jóvenes comentó jovial.

—Recuerden ser respetuosos. No queremos asustarlas, ¿cierto?

—Yo opto por la chica Lovegood. Tiene facciones muy bellas. —otro de los muchachos —Dan se llamaba— replicó.

—¿Qué dices tú Malfoy?

—Nina. —dijo sin titubear.

Algunos de los jóvenes lo miraron extrañados.

—Eh, ¡Nina es muy guay! —exclamó Williams divertido —Aunque la chica _esa_ es la más guapa de todas.

Al mirar hacia la dirección apuntada, se encontró con una sorpresa aún mayor.

Muchas parejas bailaban en la luminosa pista. Una de ellas, conformada por Ginny Weasley. Y Harry Potter.

¿Era un chiste o qué?

Honestamente, al escuchar que Harry Potter había sobrevivido, le causó un gran alivio. Después de todo era un ser humano con luchas. Pero, ¿Volverlo a ver en persona?

El joven aún mantenía una cabellera desordenada. Y esos feos lentes. Se le notaba más delgado, quizá mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Su manera de bailar era muy buena, hábil, sin dificultades. Bailaba jovial junto a una chica de cabellera rojiza. Ginny Weasley brillaba…como una estrella fugaz. El vestido que había escogido le quedaba muy bien, el verde esmeralda le favorecía. Su cabello era lo que la distinguía, suelto pero libre, y ondeante.

No podía dejar de mirar.

Sintió vergüenza al ver que la muchacha se había girado, como si sintiese su mirada. Ginny le miró por unos instantes, divertida. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? ¿Cómo si estuviese débil? ¿Y porque Potter le susurraba al oído como si fuese un secreto? Tenía que saber de qué conversaban. _El par de enamorados más perfecto_.

La pelirroja ya no le miraba, más bien habían desaparecido, pero sintió alivio al volver identificarlos nuevamente. Se encontraban junto con Hermione y Ron.

—Oye Malfoy, baila con tu chica. —Andrew dijo repentinamente. Era seguro que su estado de ánimo era más alegre a horas anteriores.

—No creo que…

—Anda.

Turbado, se acercó hacia donde Nina se encontraba. Amablemente, la alejó del par de jóvenes y la dirigió a la pista. Vagamente, recordó la extraña sesión de baile junto con Ginny Weasley y la importancia del ritmo. Se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos. Al abrirla…Nina sonreía jovialmente.

"

—_Sabes que no me gusta bailar._

—_Ni a mí, pero debemos llevar un protocolo. A madre le encantan las fiestas._

—_Pero yo no soy tu madre._

—_Lo sé, aunque al menos debes intentarlo. _

_La chica suspiró contrariada. Finalmente, sonrió en señal de derrota._

—_De acuerdo, pero eso no significa que siempre lo haré._

"

La mayoría de los invitados se unieron a la pista. La música era contagiosa, rítmica. Feliz. De aquellas canciones donde no importan los problemas ni las circunstancias, simplemente deseas bailar y capturar ese hálito de vida, de felicidad. Logró divisar al trío, a Luna y Ginny entre los que bailaban…y nunca se sintió tan vivo.

Hasta ese momento.

.

.

.

La noche transcurrió, y en cierto punto del evento, regresaron a casa.

—Bien, es todo por hoy Nina. —Draco le colocaba lentamente en la habitación.

La muñeca parecía mirarle agradecida.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana.

—Tranquilo, ella estará bien. —Luna los observaba a través de la puerta.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella. Tú y Ginny. —replicó Malfoy en agradecimiento.

Luna le miró por unos momentos. El joven de cabello rubio se notaba cada vez mayor con el paso de los días, las ojeras más remarcadas.

—Oye, ¿Todo bien? —preguntó la chica, pero Draco no respondió.

El joven miraba a Nina.

Al salir de la casa, el rubio se encontró con Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Ambos conversaban a las afueras del automóvil del joven. Draco se detuvo. Los muy cínicos. Con sólo mirarle el rostro a la pelirroja. Parecía una niña de cinco años. Extrañamente se sintió molesto. Se comporta de una manera agradable cuando pasa tiempo junto a él, pero solamente aparece un chico —en este caso el mismísimo Potter junto con sus enormes lentes anticuados— y no le presta atención. ¡El nervio de esta mujer!

Cuando hizo noción de donde se encontraba, ya había caminado varios pasos hacia ellos.

Ambos lo miraban extrañados.

¿Ahora qué?

—Malfoy. —Harry le tendió la mano. A sus ojos, parecía que existía burla dentro de sí. El muy _ojete_.

—Potter. —La misma entonación de siempre. Algunos hábitos simplemente no cambian.

—¿Buena la fiesta, no?

—Eso _parece_. —Ginny logró capturar el mensaje subliminal, por lo que se mantuvo callada.

El joven no dijo más y caminó en dirección a su casa.

—No parecía tan amable como me habías dicho. —Harry comentó momentos después con preocupación.

—Tal vez se sentía cansado. —la pelirroja no estaba muy segura. —Pero en fin, me agradó mucho que vinieran a visitarnos. —su rostro se animó. —Entonces…

—Sí. —respondió el joven avergonzado —¿No te molesta, Ginny?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Ya sabes… —giró su cabeza indeciso —tu y yo.

La pelirroja le abrazó con ahínco.

—Harry…no te preocupes. Yo te quiero y siempre lo será. Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser. Y está bien. Les amo mucho a ambos, cuentan conmigo.

El joven de cabello oscuro besó su frente.

—Gracias Ginny. Espero lo de Malfoy se arregle pronto.

—Esperemos y si. —replicó la joven con un suspiro incluido.

—Malfoy no dejaba de mirarte.

—Harry…

—Pero tal vez mis lentes se encontraban empañados. —rió Harry con picardía.

No pudieron continuar con la conversación, puesto que Ron y Hermione aparecieron y tuvieron que despedirse.

El auto fue encendido, y ambos hermanos permanecieron hasta ver desaparecer el auto de color azul entre la penumbra de la noche.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ginny al sentir un brazo rodearle por sus hombros.

—Lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, yo igual.

—¿Deseas un chocolate? Estoy de buen humor. —replicó Ron momentos después.

—Ron, son las cuatro de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué carajos importa?! —exclamó el joven y en instantes, cargó a su hermana entre sus hombros. —Vamos Ginny.

—¿Crees que Luna continúa despierta?

—Lo dudo. —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Conversaron hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

Una tarde, Draco Malfoy se dedicó a cuidar de sus plantíos. Desde la llegada de Nina no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para cuidarlas, aunque sinceramente, lo cierto era que se había olvidado de ellas.

Se regocijó al encontrarse nuevamente con ellas, las flores tienen una belleza única, especial. Pequeños seres vivos que pueden alegrar y tocar corazones.

Su madre, Narcissa, amaba las flores. Especialmente las gardenias.

Draco se mantenía enfocado, en hacer un lado las hojas secas que no favorecían, vagamente con la idea de que una voz se escuchaba cercana. Como si conversase. Al hacer noción de ello, descubrió que la voz proveniente era familiar. Demasiada.

Divisó a Ginny Weasley en el jardín de al lado, posicionada cómodamente en un sillón, y un libro entre sus manos. En la silla del lado, Nina permanecía expectante.

Pero Draco no veía a Nina, sino a la pelirroja.

Podía ver la mitad de su rostro, su cabello escondiéndose entre el sombrero que portaba. Llevaba un vestido color amarillo pastel, no era ni muy largo o corto. Pareciese que estuviese fabricado a su medida. Lo más que le llamó la atención quizá fueron sus piernas y lo pálidas que eran. Se podían divisarse diminutas pecas al llegar a sus tobillos…

—Lo sé, Nina. Es un día muy agradable. Iré por más limonada.

Inconscientemente, aquella imagen se le quedó grababa por un largo tiempo.

Esa noche, Draco Malfoy tuvo el segundo sueño.

"

_Has sido redimido. Eres ya una persona libre._

_Libertad. ¿Qué era la libertad?_

_El principio de su nueva vida siendo absuelto de la vida de un Mortífago comenzó en un tren._

_A pesar de haberse duchado por un largo tiempo, sentía que la estampa de criminal permanecería quizá por siempre. El aroma a muerte y maldad era aún perceptible para él, y le repugnaba._

_El día que salió de prisión, no esperaba una celebración. El cabello le había crecido, muy similar al de su padre y las ojeras en su rostro eran muy evidentes. Le brindaron vestimenta —muy distinta a la que una vez vistió —, la cual aceptó sin reclamos. _

_Tomó un tren rumbo a la estación, encontrándose con rostros familiares en el trayecto. Sin embargo, no le reconocieron. El tren llegó al punto final, deteniéndose en la estación. Se encontró que aquel día, los pasillos estaban llenos de personas, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos y ocupaciones. Su perspectiva había cambiado._

_Su madre estaría orgullosa de verlo libre y sano en ese instante._

_Caminó unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la salida, hasta que una figura le detuvo._

_Sintió que le faltaba el aire, y su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez._

_No podía moverse, quería continuar y acercársele, pero algo dentro de sí lo mantenía en su lugar._

_La mujer cada vez estaba más cerca._

—_¿Qué día es hoy? —fue una pregunta honesta, hacía tiempo que no tenía noción sobre qué día era._

—_Hoy es martes, 30 de Julio Draco. —la joven sonreía, usualmente no era de muchas sonrisas. Pero era tan genuina que memorizó su rostro, sus facciones, la curvatura de sus labios. Nunca olvidaría ese momento._

—_No me encuentro decente. Mereces algo mejor. _

_No pudo continuar. Sentía que iba a estallar. Tanto de la emoción como de tristeza. No era lo mismo, había muchas promesas rotas, demasiados recuerdos vacíos. La joven lo rodeó en sus brazos, lágrimas inundaban sus ojos._

—_Estás aquí._

—_Oh, Astoria…estoy terriblemente jodido._

_Más tarde, hicieron el amor en la vieja y desolada mansión Malfoy. A la luz del día._

"

Pero eso no fue lo que lo despertó, agitado con violencia.

Su corta era de "estabilidad" —porque, ¿Cómo podía haber felicidad justo después de una guerra?_ — _finalizó, justamente como comenzó. En un tren.

Un grupo de rebeldes, aún en búsqueda de ex–mortífagos prevalecía durante esos tiempos. Hicieron algo terrible con varios trenes_. _La muerte le había hecho una mala jugada, nuevamente.

Cuando vio el rostro sin vida de Astoria Greengrass, por lo menos esperaba que muriera de una forma digna, natural. No así.

Se la imaginó con los ojos cerrados, yaciente de una manera hermosa y antihumana.

Su bello rostro terminó desfigurado, ensangrentado.

Sólo había transcurrido dos semanas desde que la volvió a ver en aquella estación de tren.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ En este capítulo se define el factor clave del porqué Nina existe. A Malfoy le ha ido muy mal, creo que he matado a muchos personajes… pero todo es una transición. Además, una linda pelirroja comienza a adentrarse en sus pensamientos._

_Alguna pequeña trivia:_

_-La muerte de Iván Ilich es un libro escrito por Leo Tolstoy._

_-Originalmente tenía planeado que Harry fuese gay. (no se enojen)_

_-Ron no fuma, sólo le gustan los cigarrillos de chocolate._

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_


	4. Todo lo que siempre anhelé

_A/N: Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de "Segundas impresiones" basado en la película "Lars and the real girl". Escrito para el reto de verano de la comunidad de facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! y bueno, estamos cerca de la recta final…sorpresivamente._

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Segundas impresiones**

.

.

.

Alguna vez, cuando era un simple niño —donde su vida era prácticamente perfecta: hijo único, de facciones aristocráticas, las mejillas sonrosadas, de buena cuna y donde prácticamente brillaba en muchos ámbitos— tuvo el fuerte deseo de pintar su habitación.

Se imaginaba su habitación pintada de azul. Pero no cualquier tipo de azul. En cada color existente —a excepción del blanco y el negro— existen distintas tonalidades. Algunas tonalidades son muy fuertes, en el caso del color azul, hay algunas que llegan a calar en los ojos. También hay tonalidades claras, suaves, que dan la impresión de encontrarse en un ambiente de ensueño y apacibilidad. Para Draco, el azul perfecto era una mezcla de ambas: fuerte y clara. Aquel azul plasmado en los cuadros de óleo que su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy realizaba durante sus últimos años de vida.

Lamentablemente, su padre era una persona con ideologías y costumbres muy estrictas, por lo que todas las habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy debían mantenerse de un color oscuro. Cuando uno es pequeño, con poca experiencia, y tienes la fuerte convicción de que tus padres son el más perfecto ejemplo de vida, optas por aceptarlo. Y aquel sueño de tener una habitación de color azul se desvaneció con el transcurso de los años.

Se había dedicado gran parte de la mañana en pintar la parte trasera de la casa, ya que el acabado se mostraba viejo y en necesidad de un nuevo retoque. La parte exterior de la casa era totalmente de color blanco. Pintaba de forma rítmica, marcada, sin prisa.

Un pequeño grupo de mariposas volaba a través de su jardín.

El joven frotó su frente inconscientemente al sentir gotas de sudor. Necesitaba un descanso.

Descendió con cuidado de la escalera donde se encontraba, con el pensamiento de prepararse algo para comer, cuando vio un grupo de personas caminar por el pasillo de la casa vecina. Entre ellos, se encontraba el señor Williams, el cual le saludó a lo lejos. Draco les siguió momentos después, curioso por saber qué era lo que sucedía en el jardín de los Weasley. Se encontró que el lugar estaba lleno de personas, muchas de ellas no lograba ubicarlas pero lo que sí podía percibir era el aroma a comida recién hecha —una especie de carne y chuletas, bocadillos, entre otras cosas— el cual hizo aumentar su apetito.

—Malfoy. —se encontró con el rostro de Hermione Granger. Durante largos años, uno de sus mayores deseos era vencerla en las materias del colegio, sin embargo, usualmente terminaba en burlas y en riñas con aquel par de amigos que la chica tenía en amistad. Miró a la joven momentáneamente. Aunque aún tenía ese aire de superioridad, su semblante era menos agresivo. Quizá era el cabello, ya que cada mechón permanecía en su lugar.

—Granger.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —inquirió Hermione alzando una ceja.

—¡Malfoy, hasta que apareces! —Luna apareció sorpresivamente. —Te buscamos hace unas horas, pero no te encontrábamos. —dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros.

—Me encontraba pintando.

—No se nota. —replicó Hermione con cierto sarcasmo.

—¿A qué se debe esta fiesta?

—Es por el ascenso de Ron en su trabajo. —respondió Lovegood con entusiasmo —Le ha ido muy bien en estos últimos meses.

—En ese caso, debo felicitarlo. —replicó Draco pensativo.

—Ven, te llevaré con él. —Sintió la mano pequeña de la joven que lo guiaba ante el cúmulo de personas, mientras caminaban. Llegó un punto donde Luna y su distinguible cabello desaparecieron, por lo que se detuvo, desorientado. Al recobrarse, logró ubicar en una mesa a un grupo de personas jugando Scrabble. Entre ellas Nina, y a un lado de ella, Ginny y _Potter_.

Se sintió extraño al mirarlos. Nina no debía juntarse con una persona como Harry Potter, lo único que hace es llamar la atención. Hay costumbres que simplemente nunca cambian. Además, ¿Por qué la pelirroja le ayuda al joven de lentes a descifrar palabras? El solo puede resolverlas. Rápidamente se imaginó qué sería, si se acercase a ellos y le aventase el tablero a Potter. Tanto Nina como Ginny exclamarían asombradas y lo elogiarían por su valentía…

Estaba siendo irracional.

No pudo continuar enfocándose en sus pensamientos, ya que la cabellera rojiza de Ron Weasley se acercaba junto a él.

—¡Ey, Draco!

—Ronald, felicidades por tu ascenso. —No había malicia en sus palabras. En algún momento de su vida, quizá hubiese dicho una burla o alguna frase pesada, se reiría de su cabello y de la posición social de su familia. Pero ya no era así.

—Gracias Malfoy, de verdad.

—Hay muchos invitados.

—Bueno, —replicó Ron con un gesto de indiferencia—ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, especialmente Ginny y Luna juntas.

—Eso creo. ¿Qué hace Harry Potter aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿No lo _sabes_? —respondió el pelirrojo suspicaz.

Draco tenía una idea, pero no se encontraba muy seguro. Si Potter y la chica Weasley estaban juntos… ¿Por qué Ginny Weasley no mostraba signos de enamoramiento? Vagamente recordó que ya no era la misma persona de años atrás en Hogwarts. Deseó continuar preguntando, pero Ron gesticuló en señal de que alguien le hablaba a cierta distancia.

De pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba en el hombro. Se giró, topándose con unos cálidos ojos de color avellana.

—Draco, te hice una señal para que jugaras Scrabble junto a nosotros pero creo que no lo notaste. —Esa chica sí que era exigente.

—Disculpa, no me di cuenta. —el rubio se sintió extrañamente complacido al ver el rostro de la joven fruncirse en muestra de confusión.

—De acuerdo… ¿Por qué trajiste un disfraz?

—No es un disfraz. Es… —No había razón para tomarse las cosas en serio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse juzgado por su vestimenta, ya que las personas en el lugar se encontraban bien vestidas y pulcras. —Estaba pintando. Ya me voy.

Ginny lo detuvo rápidamente.

—Oye espera.

—Tengo un poco de prisa.

—Ay, por favor. —rió Ginny sarcásticamente.

—Weasley…

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —la pregunta de la pelirroja lo tomó por sorpresa. La miró asombrado por unos momentos, hasta tener noción de lo mucho que la miraba y que era de mala educación.

Ladeó su cabeza en señal de duda, hasta emitir su respuesta.

—Eh, supongo que sí.

—¡Súper! —exclamó Ginny con jovialidad —Ahora regreso, esta ropa no es la más adecuada para pintar habitaciones.

La esperó por varios minutos, pasando por desapercibido entre los invitados. Aunque aceptó un vaso con limonada. Cuando la joven pelirroja apareció con una nueva vestimenta, tuvo que contener el impulso de echarse a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó escéptica. —Es un buen traje de pintor.

—Está manchado de pintura por todos lados.

—No importa, para eso es. —Ginny se cruzó de brazos. Quería aparentar una actitud de enojo, sin embargo, supo que no tenía ni una pizca de enojada.

Que chica tan transparente, en cuestión de sus emociones.

La joven le siguió hasta su casa, cargando con un cesto de comida. Replicó un _gracias_ al momento en que Draco abrió la puerta trasera y le permitió entrar primero. A pesar de ser una casa con suficiente espacio, notó vagamente que tenía pocos muebles en su interior. Aunque era lógico, ya que era la única persona que vivía en la casa. Lo que sí pudo recalcar, era el orden impecable que existía en el interior y aquel suave aroma a madera.

Lo siguió al subir las amplias escaleras, ambos doblaron a la izquierda y en la segunda puerta se detuvieron.

—Es aquí. —dijo Draco al abrir la puerta. —Hay suficientes rodillos y brochas, sólo trata de pintar de manera vertical. —la miró por unos instantes y después, se giró para dedicarse a pintar en una esquina de la habitación.

Ginny se fijó en los botes de pintura. Azul. Sonrió divertida por alguna razón, tomando un rodillo y se colocó en el costado contrario donde Malfoy pintaba.

Como usualmente lo hacía, su naturaleza la obligaba a nunca mantenerse quieta, la pelirroja comenzó a entonar canciones para sí. Ginny Weasley prefería las canciones alegres, rítmicas. Las canciones tristes y amorosas eran más acordes a su hermano Ron, que era un llorón. Hubo un momento donde tanto la mano donde se encontraba pintando y su cuerpo, hacían ritmo con la canción que entonaba.

Hasta que un carraspeo la hizo reaccionar.

Se detuvo, girándose para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Malfoy. Al parecer a él tampoco le gustaban las canciones alegres.

—Lo siento. —dijo Ginny avergonzada. Draco no contestó, limitándose a sonreírle de medio lado y después, continuó pintando.

El tiempo transcurrió, hasta llegar al punto donde la habitación se convirtió en un lugar con un bonito color azul.

—¿Por qué de color azul? El resto de la casa es de color blanco —preguntó Ginny al sentarse en el piso.

—Quería algo distinto para esta habitación.

—Oh. —susurró al mostrar bocadillos y sándwiches del canasto. —¿Deseas?

—Gracias. —replicó Draco agradecido, sentándose a un lado de la joven.

De vez en cuando, alcanzaba a mirar de reojo a la chica pelirroja. Por lo que veía era de buen comer, puesto que no dejaba de sacar bocadillos del canasto.

—Oye Draco, sé que estoy linda y todo pero… ¿En un traje de pintor? Eso es nuevo.

En ese momento, el joven pudo asegurar por Merlín y toda la magia existente, que su rostro tenía una tonalidad rojiza por la vergüenza.

Ginny rió complacida por unos momentos, hasta acercarse al canasto y colocar comida en un plato.

—Tranquilo, sé que debes estar hambriento. Anda, come.

Lo estaba.

—Nunca me permitieron tener una habitación de color azul. —dijo Draco tiempo después.

—Así son los padres. —sabía que existía una razón especial. —Tenía dieciséis años y mi madre aún no me dejaba tirar objetos que usé de niña.

—Supongo que sí.

—_Nos_ ha quedado bien. ¿No?

El joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. "Nos" hablaba de dos personas. Algo muy personal. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con velocidad. No era momento de turbarse. Sólo era Ginny Weasley, su vecina.

Pero ella no era cualquier vecina…

—Ginny. —su entonación fue distinta, capturando por completo la atención de la chica.

—¿Si?

—Después de que mis padres murieron, yo estuve en la cárcel, en Azkaban.

—No te preocupes, lo sabemos. —en su delicado rostro se dibujó preocupación.

—Estuve comprometido. —las palabras surgían sin remordimiento. —Con una chica llamada Astoria Greengrass.

Eso le llamó la atención. Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un personaje de misterios, secretos y en ese instante, supo que se encontraba cerca de descubrir un factor clave. Se limitó a escuchar.

—Originalmente tenían planeado de que me casase con Daphne Greengrass, una chica perteneciente a Slytherin, pero fue Astoria a la que amé.

Ginny sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. ¿Amar?

—Y ella me esperó hasta que fui libre nuevamente. —Draco combatía contra su yo interior, pero esta chica de cabello pelirrojo, pecas y hermosos ojos color avellana, le infundía confianza, un tipo de cariño que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido. Ni siquiera con Nina.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Ginny con seriedad, y con aquella curiosidad común de conocer el desenlace de una historia.

—Hubo un accidente en un tren, más bien un atentado. Yo sobreviví.

La implicación de sus palabras lo decían todo. Ginny Weasley nunca había visto al joven de cabello rubio tan vulnerable. Su expresión de terror nunca se le olvidaría.

—Yo…no sé qué decir. —le faltaban las palabras, pero con las lágrimas que descendían en su rostro eran más que suficiente.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. —el joven se quedó sin el habla al ver a la pelirroja acercársele. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba más bonita al mirarla con más proximidad. No era por el hecho de tener facciones perfectas, ya que su estilo era más campirano —plebeyo quizá— pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Una mirada de compasión se dibujó en su rostro y después, rodeó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo.

—Sé que es perder a las personas que más amas. —dijo Ginny en un suave susurro, junto a su oído.

Draco no podía moverse. Una chica le abrazaba. El aroma a flores, a promesas y esperanza le invadió. Tuvo el fuerte deseo de perderse en ella, en su cabello, pero la vivida imagen de Nina apareció en su mente.

—Veo que no estás acostumbrado. ¿Cierto?

—No. —replicó el rubio con honestidad.

—Está bien. —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Lo único que deseaba para ese joven y su trágica vida, era que sanase y recuperase su antigua persona…que alguna vez llegó a serlo.

—Draco. He olvidado algo.

—¿Sí?

—Olvidé traer pastel.

.

.

.

Una semana sin poder ver a Nina. Siete días. No podía soportarlo más. ¿Qué tantas cosas tenía por ir o realizar durante el día? Cada vez al preguntarle a Luna Lovegood sobre su paradero, era recibido con un simple "se encuentra ocupada" y por alguna razón lo entendía pero, ¿diariamente?

Desde que Nina llegó a su vida, ella se comportaba de forma amable y paciente. Ahora era todo lo contrario y Draco no pudo evitar sentir disgusto. No venía a visitar a los demás, sino a él, a Draco Malfoy, la única persona que le conocía perfectamente. Había muchas cosas importantes por hablar…

Impulsivamente, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de al lado. Sin previo aviso, entró en ella, en dirección a las escaleras planta arriba y en búsqueda de una habitación en particular. La habitación estaba vacía. Notó que las cobijas de la cama, se encontraban minuciosamente arregladas, como si las hubiesen dejado de esa forma varias horas atrás.

—¡Oye! —la voz de Ginny se escuchó en la habitación —Por si no lo sabías, esta no es tu casa y al menos deberías pedir permiso para entrar.

—Estoy buscando a Nina. —respondió Draco con frialdad.

—No está en casa.

—¡¿Cómo que no se encuentra?!

—Ya me escuchaste. —la joven se cruzó de brazos. Algo no andaba bien con este individuo. —¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Ja! —Su risa fue extraña. Y un poco escalofriante. —¿Mi problema? Pregúntale a Nina el porqué de _su_ ausencia.

—¿A Nina? ¡Por favor Malfoy, deja de decir incoherencias!

¿Entonces ahora era _Malfoy_? Cuando hace una semana se comportó de forma amable y conmovida. ¡El nervio de esta mujer! ¿Quién se creía que era? La miró con desdén. El mismo estilo que siempre portaba, las pecas en sus mejillas, su menuda estatura. Típica Weasley. Todas eran iguales después de todo. Sin tener la fuerza de voluntad de soportar más, pasó a un lado de la joven —sin despedirse— en búsqueda de la salida.

—¡Ey, no he terminado! —Ginny corrió con velocidad, siguiendo al joven de cabello rubio. Era muy rápida. El béisbol funcionaba después de todo. Alcanzó a su objetivo mientras avanzaba por el jardín principal y en un instante, se abalanzó sobre él, apretándose con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame Weasley! —exclamó Draco furioso.

—¡No, deja de lloriquear! ¡Me vas a escuchar! ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? —la joven hizo presión en el cuello del joven de cabello rubio —Desde que Nina llegó a la comunidad, las cosas eran muy distintas. Nunca había visto a los vecinos y a nuestros conocidos tan interesados en alguien. Nina no es cualquier chica con la que puedas tratar como un títere, ¿Me entiendes? Hacemos tanto por ella…le he prestado casi toda mi ropa. Luna siempre la lleva a pasear. Y de Ron ni se diga. ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú? Enseñorearte y quejarte como _la niña_ que eres. Nina tiene sentimientos, ella también desea salir…así que no seas egoísta. Ella se preocupa por ti. Todos aquí nos preocupamos por ti. Y ni siquiera te has molestado en notarlo… —la voz de Ginny se tornó frágil.

—¡Quiero que me sueltes! —volvió a insistir.

—¡Al diablo, no lo haré hasta hacerte entender!

—¡¿Qué es toda esta jodedera?! —apareció Ron ante la puerta y sintiéndose turbado, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban.

Draco luchó por varios minutos separarse del agarre de la joven. La chica Weasley poseía mucha fuerza. En un instante, logró capturar las manos de la pelirroja y con habilidad, la empujó hacia el piso. Lamentablemente, Ginny hizo un movimiento en falso con uno de sus brazos, lastimándose. La joven permaneció en el suelo. Draco, al ver el daño provocado —su corazón se detuvo al imaginar un terrible escenario— socorrió a ayudarle; pero fue evitado por los fuertes brazos de Ron.

—¡Ah no, cabrón! —el _sí_ que se encontraba furioso —¡A mi hermana nadie la golpea! —le brindó un golpe en el rostro.

Malfoy se defendió, recordando con vagues las incontables peleas con el mismo muchacho durante los años en Hogwarts. Sólo que ahora, Ron se encontraba más fuerte, y sus golpes eran mejor estudiados.

—¡Ya! ¿Quieres? —Draco se detuvo en búsqueda de un acuerdo. Los golpes —por experiencia— nunca resuelven asuntos.

—¡No! —esta vez no se le acercó, pero se mantuvo a una peligrosa distancia. —¡Y escúchame bien! ¡No sé que tanto alarde le haces a la tal Nina pero entiende! ¡Ella no es real! ¡Es una muñeca!

—Ron… —Ginny dejó escapar un grito, mientras intentaba sostener su brazo lastimado.

—¡Todo es resultado de tu mente, todo es una farsa! ¡Una muñeca que tú mismo compraste! ¿Y sabes qué? —el pelirrojo le señaló. —¡Me importa un coño! ¡Por qué estás loco!

Draco Malfoy se echó a reír. Parecía otro…aunque si lo veías desde un buen punto de vista, sus gestos y manierismos se asemejaban a los que usualmente utilizaba cuando era más joven.

—No lo entiendes. —Le faltaban las fuerzas. _¿Cómo no iba a ser real? ._Optó por retirarse. Ya vería después a Nina. Una pequeña mano se posó en su espalda. Se volteó para contemplar a la joven que lo miraba con tristeza.

—Yo lo entiendo.

Sus palabras mostraban a volúmenes su honestidad. Hacía mucho que no sentía enternecerse. Con un poco de timidez, posó una mano en una de las mejillas de la joven. Era muy suave y sonrosada.

—Nos vemos luego, Ginny. —se despidió de una manera extraña. La pelirroja lo contempló por un momento para después, mirar a su hermano.

—Vamos Ginbug, te llevaré al doctor.

—No me trates como si nada hubiese pasado. —replicó la joven en señal de reproche. Había hecho muy mal y sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Malfoy les necesitaba. La disculpa de Ronald era obligatoria.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después. —respondió Ron mientras se dirigían a la cochera. Ayudó a su hermana a entrar al auto. —Esperemos no sea algo grave. Le hablaré a Luna durante el camino.

Tal como lo esperaban, simplemente fue un esguince en el brazo. La pelirroja permanecería vendada de su brazo por varias semanas.

.

.

.

La misma habitación. El escenario habitual. Los consultorios no eran agradables generalmente. El aroma a hospital, los colores de tonalidad pálida, las revistas en la estantería, daban la impresión de encontrarse en un lugar asfixiante y nada cautivador.

La doctora Lily Hopkins escribía como usualmente lo hacía a diario. El paciente no mostraba mucho cambio desde la última vez que lo atendió, aunque en cuestión de físico, se le notaba menos hermético en su semblante y utilizaba más vocabulario al hablar.

—Ayer tuve una conversación con Nina. —habló Draco durante un intervalo de silencio.

—Mira, eso es interesante. —la doctora lo miró con atención —¿Sucedió algo en especial?

—No del todo. —el joven se levantó de su asiento, caminando con gracia a través de la habitación. Se detuvo un poco después, regresando a su posición inicial en la silla. —Bueno, en realidad sí.

—Te escucho.

—Le pedí que si tenía la intención de formalizar.

—¿Qué te respondió? —preguntó Lily Hopkins con interés.

—Dijo que no. —replicó el rubio avergonzado.

—¿No? —la doctora mostró asombro. No dejaba de escribir. Entonces _sí_ había un cambio.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Puede creerlo?

—¿Te sientes mal por ello? —_Recordar. Las anotaciones son importantes._

—No me encuentro seguro, pero Nina no tiene la culpa. Su respuesta fue que su perspectiva había cambiado. Y está bien, son cosas que suceden.

—¿Le has comentado sobre esta situación a alguien más?

—Sí. A Ginny Weasley. —El cambio en su tono de voz casi pasa por inadvertido, pero no para la doctora.

—¿Y qué te dijo ella?

—Se compadeció de mí y me animó a que intentara reconquistar a Nina. —Malfoy rió amargamente —Es extraño, ¿No?

—¿Qué es extraño?

—Toda esta situación. —replicó Draco con semblante preocupado.

—Es un mundo extraño señor Malfoy. Nunca lo olvide.

—¿Puedo retirarme ya?

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos en la siguiente sesión.

El joven asintió con amabilidad, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Lily Hopkins hacía un recuento de las sesiones anteriores, y de algunos importantes datos brindados por los hermanos Weasley.

El embrollo se resumía en algunas palabras. Un tren y muchas muertes. Las más específicas en cuestión de la vida de Draco Malfoy, le provocaron un fuerte trauma —sumándole el hecho de que permaneció varios años en la cárcel— y al llegar a una nueva ciudad, sin tener un camino concreto por seguir, causó el cambio de actitud del joven. Llegó un periodo donde no pudo soportar su soledad, la cual lo obligó a conseguir una muñeca. Por medio de la muñeca, buscó llenar aquel vació maternal que tanto su madre como su difunta prometida le dejaron. Curiosamente los hermanos Weasley fueron los elegidos para sobrellevarlo, pero fue cuestión de suerte. Eran unos hermanos muy peculiares.

El punto estaba en cuándo sería el momento adecuado de terminar con aquel extraño asunto. No lo sabía, pero tenía la impresión de que sería pronto. Con algunas dudas en el aire Lily Hopkins se retiró de su consultorio, disponiéndose para ir a almorzar.

.

.

.

Era una tarde melancólica. Hay momentos durante el ocaso que te hacen reflexionar, o que te brindan la impresión de meditar.

Tenía que admitirlo, el béisbol le llamaba la atención. A pesar de ser un extraño deporte muggle. El correr te brindaba una sensación grandiosa, pero nada se comparaba con volar al jugar Quidditch. Eran sensaciones de libertad similares, más no iguales.

Para Astoria, el volar le causaba vértigo. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sido si hubiese decidido quedarse en Mundo Mágico. Era una pregunta tonta, puesto que había terminado sin hogar, sin dinero y sin reputación. Por eso, dejar el pasado era siempre la mejor decisión.

¿Dejar el pasado?

Pidió permiso para descansar, ubicando a una persona situada entre las gradas.

—Disculpa por lo de tu brazo.

—No importa. —respondió Ginny, concentrada en observar a los jugadores. Ron era el pitcher —como usualmente se decidía— mientras que Hermione y Harry bateaban. Luna era la cátcher…tenía muy buenos reflejos.

La joven Granger corría a una velocidad adecuada al intentar llegar a una base. Lamentablemente Harry Potter llegó antes, ocasionando que ambos cayesen al suelo.

—¡Bien, apúrense! —exclamó Ron desde su posición.

—Estaba pensando…

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó la joven de cabello pelirrojo al reír de la torpeza de sus amigos.

—En el Quidditch.

—Oh. —Ginny lo miró pensativa por unos instantes. —De vez en cuando se extraña la magia, ¿No?

Draco Malfoy asintió sin dejar de mirar a la joven. Al sentir un tanto pesado el intercambio de miradas, la pelirroja se giró, aumentándose el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Ustedes aún conservan sus varitas? —preguntó Draco tiempo después.

—Sí…están en algún lugar de la casa. Espero no intentes algún atentado contra nosotros. —lo miró suspicaz. Claramente sabía que no lo haría, no era el mismo Malfoy de años atrás…pero por si acaso.

—Descuida Ginny. Yo no soy un asesino.

_Nunca lo fue._

—¿Qué le sucedió a la tuya?

—Simple. La destruyeron cuando estuve en la cárcel. —había tristeza en su semblante, era muy evidente.

—Eso es muy terrible, si. —dijo Ginny alarmada. —Mi otro hermano, Charlie; que vive en Romania, aún utiliza la magia. Ron y yo tenemos la intención de ir a visitarle. Conocemos un lugar donde venden varitas mágicas y, —diciendo esto, jugó con su cabello con ligero nerviosismo—digo, si deseas acompañarnos…sería muy agradable tenerte junto a nosotros.

—Vaya, eso es muy amable de tu parte Ginny. Muchas gracias. —una agradable sensación le invadió por dentro. ¿Hacia cuánto que no se sentía de esa manera?

La joven se limitó a escuchar. Los débiles rayos del sol inundaron el cabello de la chica. Era el cuadro adecuado para ser plasmado en una imagen, fuese una pintura o una fotografía. Ginny le inspiraba. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron…dejando al aire pensamientos y sentimientos que eran evidentes a simple vista, aún si se viese desde otra perspectiva. La chica Weasley fue la primera en quebrar el contacto visual, enfocándose en el juego que estaba a punto de finalizar, siendo Hermione la que llegó a la victoria con el mayor número de bateos.

Draco le siguió con la mirada, el cómo descendía de las gradas para dirigirse junto a Hermione a conversar, mientras Potter y Lovegood se enfocaban en dejar la cancha en orden.

La otra cabellera pelirroja se acercó a él.

—Malfoy.

—Weasley.

—¿Qué te pareció el juego? —preguntó casual, mientras miraba el lugar a su alrededor.

—Nada mal. Es una lástima que Ginny no pudo jugar. —_Bien, eso estuvo de más._

—Lo es, —las cejas oscuras del pelirrojo se fruncieron— hablando de eso, te pido una gran disculpa por lo del otro día. Dije muchas cosas sin sentido y…— fue interrumpido por una de las manos de Draco.

—Ronald, no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Merlin, ustedes los Weasley hablan demasiado. No importa.

Todos los seres humanos se equivocan. Lamentablemente, pero lo que hace uno trascender es el aprender a perdonar. Aún en las cuestiones más simples. Tantos años de rivalidad no tenían sentido ya. Lo cierto era que a pesar de las burlas sobre su cabello y posición social, nunca odió al joven Weasley. Sólo fueron las consecuencias de las circunstancias de su extraña vida y patrones enseñados por su padre. Después de todo Harry Potter fue el que le rechazó en primer lugar.

Ron le observó por un tiempo. Malfoy era conocido por mantener enfocada su mirada en cualquier cosa a excepción de la persona que le hablaba, pero en ese momento le impresionó el cómo lo miraba. Sus ojos grises y turbios mostraban genuinidad, y Ron Weasley descubrió lo mucho que Draco Malfoy había cambiado. Y él también.

—¿Amigos?

Esa pregunta marcó en definitivo su perspectiva hacia el joven de cabello rojizo. En su vida, nadie tuvo la intención de llamarle amigo. Era una palabra muy simple que quizá para un niño pequeño no significaba mucho pero cuando uno crece y las circunstancias cambian, se encuentra un nuevo significado.

—Amigos. —respondió Draco tendiéndole la mano. Ron Weasley era su amigo, quizá desde el primer momento donde se reencontraron. Amigos…el mundo era muy pequeño. Los últimos rayos del sol de aquel día se desvanecieron, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida del campo.

.

.

.

Pronto sería otoño. Las pequeñas hojas del un roble descendían diariamente, la mayoría de tonalidad pálida y triste. El otoño es una muestra de lo transitoria que es la vida, las cosas no perduran para siempre.

Curiosamente, hacía mucho que no tenía una mañana agradable. Había tenido un grandioso día en el trabajo, obteniendo un aumento de sueldo y el elogio de su superior. Un día sin contratiempos es de las mejores cosas que pueden sucederle a uno.

Después de realizar unos deberes y de comer en casa, el joven decidió visitar la habitual casa vecina. Decidió entrar por la puerta trasera que conducía a la cocina, la cual le permitió introducirse dentro de la casa. Unas voces le hicieron detenerse.

—Vamos, no seas chiflada.

—Ahora no, Harry.

¿Qué hacía _Potter_ ahí dentro? ¿Y por qué se escuchaba una voz proveniente de una chica? No era la voz de Luna Lovegood, puesto que su timbre de voz era más bajo. La única persona que se encontraba a esa hora del día era…imposible. Sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se imaginó lo peor.

Unos ruidos sospechosos le hicieron reaccionar y sin previo así, se apresuró para desenmascarar a los implicados. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor.

—¡Por Merlin, Malfoy! —los ojos de Hermione Granger se abrieron desmesuradamente, separándose con rapidez del hombre el cual abrazaba en ese instante.

Los lentes de Harry cayeron al piso.

Draco permaneció estático por un momento. Esos dos parecían unos adolescentes en celo. El cabello oscuro de Potter se le notaba desarreglado, el semblante de la chica Granger avergonzado. Eso le hizo reaccionar nuevamente. Sólo había una explicación de ello.

No era la pelirroja. No era Ginny Weasley. Ginny no tenía una relación con _San Potter_. Nada. Fue en ese momento donde muchas sospechas y dudas cobraron sentido.

—¿Se encuentra Ginny? —fue el camino más sencillo para desaparecer.

—Arriba, arreglando una habitación. —replicó Granger con cautela. Harry permanecía mudo.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —desapareció de la vista de ambos. Nunca se animó a preguntarles, en las consecuentes veces que les volvió a ver. Fueron unos días muy extraños. El joven de cabello rubio subió por medio de las escaleras, y en la primera habitación que vio, se detuvo.

—Eh, hola.

La chica pelirroja permanecía en el piso —con aquel común overol que portaba—encargándose de limpiar de algo que parecían ser manchas de pintura. La joven se giró al escuchar su voz, con una habitual sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Vengo a ver a Nina. —respondió Malfoy recargándose en la puerta. No dejaba de mirarla. —Disculpa si te molesté.

—No, tú nunca me molestas. —replicó Ginny con amabilidad.

—En ese caso, iré a darle una visita. —le brindó una última sonrisa, desapareciendo ante el umbral.

La pelirroja suspiró complacida. Logró notar una nueva mancha, por lo que se concentró en removerla. Así permaneció por varios minutos, hasta que un grito proveniente de la habitación de al lado le hizo levantarse.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —le costó mucho tiempo olvidar la imagen que vio ante sus ojos en ese momento. El rubio cargaba a Nina entre sus brazos. No cesaba de frotarle la frente. Nunca le había visto tan perturbado, pálido. Parecía un fantasma. Apenas pudo contestarle.

—Nina…no…se encuentra bien. No respira…

* * *

_A/N: Bien, nos acercamos al último capítulo. Ya n__o tendrán que aguantar esta historia tan extraña y revuelta. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! No olviden hacerlo en este capítulo para conocer su opinión. Lo mismo les pido para las demás historias que también participan en el reto. ¡Les quiero!_


End file.
